Drabbles
by izzabizzle
Summary: A little bit of Klaroline, A little bit of Carolijah, A little bit of Kolaroline :) Just for my little shipper heart! I take requests/suggestions :)
1. Carolijah : Parents

Caroline sat on the sofa looking in to the play pen she set up in her living room, the baby girl inside gurgled and made non-sensical noises. A knock at the front door broke her out of her daze.

"Come in" she shouted out and she heard the door open and click shut a few seconds later. She cringed when the baby started crying and went over and picked her up.

"I got your text, what's the emergency?" Elijah walked into the living room and stopped when he took in the scene before him. A crying baby in his girlfriend of 1 years arms.

"It's okay, it's alright. Shhh." Caroline spoke soothingly, bouncing up and down slightly, hoping it would calm the baby down.

"Um, Caroline, would you like to explain to me what's going on? Is that your baby?" Elijah's voice cracked and he moved towards the blonde.

"No, it's not mine. It's my brothers no good druggie hook up's baby" she explained and giggled at the relief that crossed her boyfriends face.

"Oh, why do you have her then?"

"My brother ran off to god knows where and his one night stand didn't want it, so obviously I offered" Caroline explained. Elijah watched as vulnerability crossed her face all of a sudden, "I understand if you don't want to be around, now that I have a baby."

"What are you saying?" Elijah's brows furrowed and he fixed his tie.

"I'm giving you an out, a 'you can walk out of this relationship without guilt' out."

"I don't want that" Elijah said walking closer so he was standing in front of her. The baby twisted in Caroline's arms and reached out for Elijah, the latter put his arms out and took her from Caroline's arms. The baby made a noise of happiness and curled into Elijah's hold.

"What's her name?" Elijah asked, rubbing soothing circles on the baby's back.

"She doesn't have one yet. That's what I was in the middle of working out when you arrived." Caroline moved around, putting things away into messy piles which bugged Elijah to no end. They had constant quarrels about how she needed to be neater when it came to life and how he needed to take a 'chill pill' and let mess into his life once in a while. He once joked that he let her into his life, Caroline didn't speak to him for days but gave in because he had loosened up and appeared dishevelled and without a tie on at her house.

"How about… Emilia?" the girl cooed in delight and Caroline let out a carefree laugh.

"Emilia it is!"

* * *

5 months later (10 months)

"Hey, I'm back! Sorry I'm so late, I didn't think the meeting was going to be that lo…" Caroline trailed off as she walked into the living room and took in the scene. Paint splodges covered nearly every surface, Emilia was chewing on a paintbrush and crunching paper in her hands and Elijah's normally pristine suit was covered in all the colours of the rainbow and Elijah was trying to pry the paintbrush from the infants mouth.

"What happened to your living room?" Caroline asked moving around carefully avoiding the blobs of paint.

"Well, I decided it might be a good idea to let her creative side out" Elijah said smiling when he finally managed to successfully remove the paintbrush leading Emilia to pout.

"Out and onto every surface in your living room?" Caroline asked, picking up Emilia who squealed with joy and placed her paint soaked hands onto Caroline's chest.

"Yes. Well. It seems Emilia has learnt how to walk, and in those 5 minutes I left the room to use the bathroom she took it upon her self to redecorate." Elijah lifted himself off the ground and walked to over to the play pen Caroline was putting Emilia in to.

"Whose a smart baby! You are!" Caroline cooed, tickling Emilia's belly which caused her to giggle. Elijah wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist and placed a kiss on her neck. Caroline turned in his hold and placed a kiss on his lips, Elijah responded and Caroline hummed in approval, when they finally broke apart Elijah looked down at Caroline and smirked.

"It seems Emilia likes these parts of you too" Elijah said cheekily putting his hands on her breasts where Emilia left little hand prints. Caroline rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and swatted his hands away.

"Don't be cheeky, it's not cute" she grumbled which caused Elijah to laugh even more, "alright come on Emilia time for a shower." Caroline picked the girl up and went to wash her up. By the time she bathed her, changed her into her sleep clothes and gotten her to sleep it was 11 o'clock at night. She walked back out to the living room where she found Elijah wiping down surfaces in the hopes of saving them.

"She's finally asleep, all that walking and painting must've tired her out" Caroline said walking over to Elijah's bent over figure as he tried to wipe off the blue and purple swirls on his coffee table. She brought her hands onto his back and moved them to his front and leant into his back and rested her cheek on it.

"Finally, I think I'm just as tired" Elijah sighed and slowly stood, Caroline moved to a standing position with him and circled her arms around his neck when he faced her.

"Well, how about we get you showered before we head to bed?" Caroline suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she let out a squeal when Elijah lifted her up and she instinctively circled her legs around his waist.

"Only if you promise to join me? After all you have got paint on you" Elijah said walking towards there bedroom and into the ensuite.

"What? No I don't" Caroline said confused, only for Elijah to run his paint covered hands into her hair and onto her arms.

"I believe you do." After taking an hour long 'shower' they fell into bed and Caroline cuddled into him and sighed.

"I love you" she whispered against his skin.

"I love you too" Elijah mumbled back, placing a kiss on top of her head. They both started to fall asleep when Emilia's cries broke out through the halls.

"I'll go, you sleep" Caroline stood and walked out of their room and into the nursery. Elijah smiled and closed his eyes, he finally fully fell asleep when he felt Caroline back in his arms.

* * *

6 years later (6 years old)

Caroline and Elijah finally had some alone time together and fully intended to make the most out of it. Once Elijah shut their bedroom door Caroline pounced on him and brought him into a heated kiss. Caroline pushed his suit jacket off, pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Elijah worked on the zip and just got her out of the dress when there was a knock on their door, Caroline rested her forehead on his chest and sighed.

"Mummy? Daddy? I had a bad dream" Emilia's voice called through the door. Caroline acted quickly and pulled on Elijah's dress shirt, buttoning it up and opened the door.

"Come here baby" Caroline said softly, lifting the girl into her arms. Elijah sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before walking into the bathroom to change. Caroline was rocking her back and forth, Elijah came over and took Emilia into his arms letting Caroline go change. When she came back out Elijah started walking towards the door to bring Emilia back to her room.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Emilia asked quietly, Elijah and Caroline sighed and nodded, knowing there would be no way to get her to go back to sleep in her own bed. Elijah put Emilia down who cheered and ran to the bed and climbed into the middle. Caroline and Elijah climbed in on either side and cuddled the little girl.

"Night mummy! Night daddy!" Emilia kissed both of them before falling asleep.

"Night 'Lijah."

"Night Caroline."

The next morning Emilia woke them up at 6 and demanded pancakes.

"Elijah, go" Caroline grumbled into her pillow, not happy about being woken up so early.

"Caroline, go. In case you forgot I can't cook" Elijah grumbled back, pushing Caroline a little.

"I want pancakes!" Emilia screamed, stomping her feet.

"Emilia! Not now! It's too early go back to sleep!" Caroline shouted back, not happy with the tantrum she was receiving. Emilia started screaming and crying and threw herself onto the ground and started thumping her hands and legs on the wooden floor.

Elijah had enough and picked Emilia up and brought her into her bedroom where he promptly dropped her on her bed and shut the door behind him. The little girls screams could still be heard when Elijah walked back into the room and fell into bed next to Caroline who immediately curled into his side.

"Thank you for handling that" Caroline said sleepily.

"Anytime" Elijah replied.

* * *

4 years later (10 years old)

"Dad! You're meant to hide!" Caroline looked out from the breakfast bar connected to the kitchen and saw Elijah sitting on the arm chair being told off by Emilia.

"Non-sense. I refuse to partake in such ridiculous games" Elijah sniffed and picked up the book on the table next to him.

"You're no fun" Emilia pouted and stormed off and over to Caroline, "mummy! Daddy is being mean and won't play with me." Caroline smiled when she saw Elijah grinning at his book, knowing that he could hear them.

"Well, that's not very nice. Maybe he will change his mind about playing with you if I tell him that mummy and daddy won't be playing any games together until he hides" Caroline shot a serious look at Elijah who immediately stood up and walked over to Caroline and Emilia.

"Now, now Caroline. Let's not be hasty in our decisions."

"Why I can play the games you and I play on my own," Caroline shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Emilia I will count to ten. One. Two." Elijah started and with that Emilia let out a laugh of excitement and ran off to hide. When she was out of sight Elijah moved predatorily towards Caroline who just smirked and sauntered towards him.

"I thought you might change your mind" she whispered, resting her hands on his chest then moving them to remove his tie.

"You are a very naughty girl" Elijah growled, lust filling his eyes.

"Mmm, and you can punish me later. After you find Emilia and put her down to bed. Hurry clocks ticking" Elijah practically ran off in search of their daughter, looking everywhere until he found her hiding in her closet. He hurriedly got her ready and dressed for bed and got her to sleep. He went into kitchen in search of Caroline but found her clothes she was wearing instead and note on top.

"Come and find me." Elijah let out a growl, he definitely playing with Caroline.

* * *

6 years later (16 years old)

"Hi there, I'm Thomas. I'm here to take Emilia on our date" Elijah slammed the door in the kids face.

"'Lijah!" Caroline reprimanded and opened the door and immediately apologised for her husbands behaviour. Caroline let him in and got him a drink while he waited for Emilia to be ready. Elijah went to look for Emilia and found her wearing a short black dress and black heels.

"Hey dad, was that Thomas?" Emilia asked as she was putting her earrings in.

"Yes, and I forbid you to go out with him" Elijah said sternly.

"You can't forbid me from going out, plus mum already said it was okay." She shrugged and put her phone and wallet in her bag.

"You will change this instant. You are wearing barely anything, you look like a harlot" Elijah demanded but Emilia just pushed past him angrily.

"Good!" She exclaimed, she stormed off to where Thomas and Caroline were talking with Elijah close on her heels. Emilia grabbed Thomas by the hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Be home by 9" Elijah shouted out after them, and frowned when he didn't get a response.

"Calm down Elijah" Caroline said soothingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You allowed this? Did you see what she was wearing?" Elijah asked incredulously and stormed off to the living room and poured himself scotch from their alcohol cabinet.

"She's old enough to be able to go out on dates and dress how she wants" Caroline defended Emilia.

"She is most definitely not old enough! And what she was wearing is not acceptable!" Elijah snapped and slumped into the armchair. Caroline walked over and sat on his lap.

"I wasn't much older than her when this hot college guy in a suit came up to me and asked me out. And if I am remembering correctly I was showing a lot more skin than she was on this date," Caroline played with his tie and smiled at the memory of their first date.

"_Hi there" Caroline said sultrily as she opened the door. She wore denim short shorts and a crop top with black heels. Elijah gulped and adjusted his tie._

"_Hello Caroline" he offered her his arm which she gladly took. They went to a restaurant then a club where Caroline swayed her hips seductively, grinded into him and practically threw herself at him but Elijah made no moves or advances to her. When he walked her back to her door she abruptly turned to him, practically fuming._

"_What's wrong with you?" she demanded, Elijah was taken aback by her outburst._

"_What? I don't…" Elijah stammered. Caroline put her hands on her hips and stared him down._

"_I have grinded against you, kissed you and practically ripped off my clothes and you have not made any moves at all. Are you gay or something?" Caroline's rage was multiplied when Elijah had the audacity to laugh._

"_It's not funny!" she yelled and stomped her foot._

"_I know" Elijah chuckled then cleared his throat, "sorry, but I am not gay. And I have been very aware of your advances tonight Caroline."_

"_Then why haven't you done anything about them?"_

"_Because I respect you and I don't want to rush into this. I like you Caroline and I want to get to know you. Not just your body. I understand if you don't want another date and you just thought this was sex but I would really like to go on another one. Perhaps one where you wear a little more than this, I didn't like all those looks men were giving you." Elijah explained, fixing his tie. Caroline let out a breath and smiled._

"_I would really like that" Elijah nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek, much to Caroline's disappointment. She went back inside her apartment but heard a knocking a few minutes later. She opened it and found Elijah on the other side._

"_Elijah, what's wrong?" He didn't reply but instead brought her into a long kiss. After they broke apart and Elijah smiled._

"_Just as I thought," with that he turned around and walked off._

"What was that about by the way?" Caroline shifted in his laps and saw mirth in his eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I knew that I was going to marry you."

"What?" Caroline said confused.

"Just by that single kiss, I knew that you were the one that was going to be the keeper of my heart" he explained shyly. Caroline smiled and tilted his head up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Looks like you were right" Caroline placed a short kiss on his lips.

* * *

4 years later (20 years old)

Caroline and Elijah sat on the sofa opposite Thomas who looked really nervous.

"You know she's not here right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I know, I just… I want to ask for Emilia's hand in marriage" Caroline smiled gleefully but Elijah remained silent.

"No." He stood up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What?" Thomas asked confused, thinking he had made a good impression on Elijah over the 4 years.

"Let me go talk to him, okay" Caroline smiled reassuringly but turned before she left the room "it's a yes from me though. If that counts for anything."

"Thank you Mrs Mikealson." Caroline nodded and walked into the kitchen where Elijah was leaning against the counter, staring at the kettle.

"You know staring at it won't make it boil any faster" Caroline joked, moving towards her husband.

"You're going to have to let her go Elijah. She's not a little girl any more, and Thomas loves her and she loves him."

"I don't want to" he admitted guiltily, "I want her to still be my little girl that crawled into our bed when she had nightmares. The one who wanted to hang out with her dad."

"She will always be that girl, but now it's time for her to become the formidable woman that we raised, and that starts with letting her get married." Elijah sighed and nodded.

* * *

1 year later (21 years old)

"She looked beautiful in her dress didn't she?" Caroline walked over and sat on Elijah's lap.

"Like a princess" he nodded.

"Our princess" Caroline smiled at Emilia and Thomas who were dancing together.

"Our princess" Elijah agreed, smiling at his daughter and son-in-law.


	2. Klaroline : Wish List

Klaus walked through the mansion looking for his blonde goddess and finally came to a halt when he found her in the library. With a sketchbook. She was drawing. Klaus snuck up behind her hoping to get a peek at her drawing. When he got close enough he couldn't help the snigger that escaped his mouth. Caroline automatically shut the book and turned to look at him furious. Klaus couldn't hold in his laughter and fell on the floor in a heap.

"Shut up!" She shrieked, hitting him with her closed sketchbook, "not all of us can be blessed with good drawing skills!"

"I surrender! I surrender!" Klaus called out through gaps in his laughter. Caroline huffed at his reaction and plopped herself back on the couch. Klaus stood and walked over to her, he placed a kiss on her lips and to his surprise Caroline didn't respond. She just sat stoically still. When Klaus pulled back Caroline stood leaving her sketchbook on the table in front of her and walked out of the room.

Klaus sighed and picked up the sketchbook, he noticed a list at the beginning of the book. He couldn't help but smile in fondness, Caroline was always one to make lists before doing things.

_Start drawing, so you are Hermitage worthy_

_Plant hundreds of white roses_

_Learn how to play piano_

_Get a piano_

_Get a puppy_

_Ask Klaus if we can get a puppy_

_He will probably say 'no', get a puppy anyways_

_Take down bloody pictures in house, no one wants to see crusty blood_

_Get more B+ blood_

_Paint a room sky blue_

Klaus ripped the page out of the book, folded it and put it in his pocket. He went into the kitchen where he found Caroline making a sandwich.

"Mind if you make me one love?" Klaus asked, Caroline shoved the sandwich she was making on a plate and pushed it at him. She then turned and made her own one.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" Klaus gave her his puppy dog eyes, she just scoffed and stormed out of the house. Klaus put the sandwich down and pulled out the list.

"Better get started" he mumbled.

4 hours later Caroline walked through the doors and found white petals on the floor leading to the backyard, she followed them and while walking down the hall couldn't help but notice the new paintings with clean frames on them. Once she reached the backyard her breath was taken away with the sight before her. Covering the whole of the backyard were white roses, there wasn't a part of the yard that wasn't white. She couldn't help the smile on her face. All of a sudden there was a yapping sound at her feet. She looked down and found a husky puppy, she bent down and picked it up.

"Hello there baby" Caroline cooed, receiving a lick from the puppy. It was wearing a collar and there was a piece of paper wedged in it.

_Thirsty?_

Caroline tilted her head in curiosity before walking in and over to the fridge where she found stacks of her favourite blood type. She put the puppy on the floor and smiled at the note on top.

_Always B positive_

Caroline snorted at the pun and grabbed a bag of blood. Just as she was about to rip into it she heard a tinkling sound. She followed it throughout the house with the puppy on her heels, she reached a room at the end of the hall. The door was a jar, she pushed it and was overwhelmed with the sky blue walls and in the middle of the bare room was a grand piano and Klaus sitting there playing _River Flows In You_ by Yiruma.

Caroline slowly approached Klaus with a look of awe on her face. When she approached him he tilted his head towards one of the walls. Caroline turned to look at it and found a picture, she moved closer and found it was her drawing from earlier and Klaus had had it framed. And there were 2 notes stuck to the bottom of it. She picked up the first one which was a note from Klaus.

_It's not Hermitage worthy, it's even better than that. It's Klaus Mikealson worthy._

Caroline couldn't help the tears running down her face, and then she looked at the next note and realised it was her writing. Upon looking closer she realised it was the list she had made, all of the points had been ticked, when she reached the bottom Klaus had added another point.

_11. Forgive me?_

Caroline let out a shaky laugh and launched herself at Klaus, knocking him off the piano bench and onto the floor where she landed on top of him.

"Of course I do, you aggravating, temperamental, gorgeous, sexy, kind man" Caroline smiled kissing him passionately. Klaus returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, when they broke apart they Caroline rested her forehead on his.

"I love you" Klaus whispered.

"I love you too" Caroline smiled, all of a sudden the puppy licked Klaus on the face leading Klaus to grimace and Caroline to giggle.

"I can't believe you got me a puppy!" she cheered.

"Yes well, it looked wolf like" Klaus mumbled, stroking the puppy.

"Aww, so you picked it because it looked like you?" Caroline teased him. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes. That's exactly why" he replied sarcastically.

"What the hell! Nik! What did you do to my room!" They heard Rebekah yell from behind them.

"About that" Klaus started, trying to find an explanation. Preferably one where Caroline can keep the room and Rebekah doesn't try rip him apart.

"I got you a puppy?" He pointed to the husky, Caroline let out a gasp and held onto her puppy.

"KLAUS!"

"NIK!" Rebekah and Caroline shouted at the same time.

"What have I gotten myself into" Klaus groaned, covering his face with his hands.


	3. Carolijah (A little Klaroline) : Friends

Caroline walked through the bourbon street with a smile on her face, all that he said about the art, music. It was all true and she couldn't wait to experience it with the king himself.

"Hi, do you happen to know where I can find Klaus Mikealson?" Caroline asked a passer-by who happened to be one of Klaus' minions.

"Yeah, I'll take you there" he smiled and brought Caroline to the part of the quarter that Klaus was in.

"Klaus! You have a visitor!" he shouted out into the room where Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were currently huddled around someone, speaking in hushed tones. All the originals turned to find Caroline standing there in a light blue summer dress, with black heels.

"Caroline" Klaus said in disbelief, he couldn't believe she was taking him up on his offer.

"Hi" she said, beaming at him. He was exactly as she remembered, except ten times better, "I missed you."

"Love, you have no idea how much I've been missing you" he replied, moving towards her and hugging her. Caroline didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck and nuzzle into the crook of it. Rebekah cleared her throat and Caroline's head snapped up from where it was and finally saw who they were talking to. Right between Rebekah and Elijah was Hayley.

"Hayley? What's she doing he-" Caroline asked but stopped when she looked down and saw she was very pregnant, and heard the second heartbeat.

"Caroline, love. Let me explain." Klaus started but stopped when Caroline raised her hand up to him.

"Don't." She said completely broken, "whatever explanation you have, it's not going to make it any better. You have a family Klaus. A life here in New Orleans. And I was fooling myself to think I could be a part of it." With that she ran off, not giving Klaus the chance to run after her. Klaus started to leave when Elijah's voice rang out.

"Give the girl some time Niklaus." Elijah adjusted his tie, and Klaus begrudgingly listened and went back to solving the situation that Hayley got herself in.

….

"Miss Forbes" Elijah spoke softly as he entered the balcony of Caroline's hotel room.

"Please, call me Caroline, Elijah. How did you find me?" Caroline replied, looking out at the busy street life of New Orleans at night.

"I have my ways" he said cheekily, earning a chuckle from Caroline. They stood there in silence for a few minutes and in that time Elijah managed to finally understand what about this baby vampire captured his brother's heart. Her light. Her laugh. Her beauty. The way she carries herself.

"So why are you here? Did Klaus send you to talk to me?" Caroline finally broke the silence and looked over at him.

"No, he doesn't know that I've come. I am feeling rather 007 right now," Elijah joked and managed to get Caroline to full on laugh.

"I never would've thought you could make a joke or make anyone laugh for that matter. No offence, of course!" Caroline babbled and Elijah chuckled at her nervousness and gave her a comforting smile.

"That's alright Caroline. As for your earlier question, I came to let you know that I know that Klaus doesn't have romantic feelings for Hayley." Elijah explained, for some reason trying to make her happy with the news.

"He doesn't?" Caroline visibly perked up at the news, Elijah let out a small laugh.

"No, he doesn't." Elijah confirmed and did not expect for Caroline to throw her arms around him and hug him. He stood still until he slowly raised his arms around her waist and hugged her back. And in doing so he couldn't help but feel it was right, having her in his arms.

"Thank you" she mumbled into his suit.

"You are welcome, Caroline" he replied before releasing from the hug, "I would like if we could be friends Caroline."

"I'd like that too."

…..

"Caroline what are you doing here, standing on your own?" Elijah approached her during his brothers party.

"Well, apparently Hayley needed pickles and Klaus just _had_ to personally go get them, even though his minions could have done it" Caroline grumbled, not happy about being left on her own.

"How about a dance? You might have to lead, I've not danced to this kind of music before." Elijah chuckled nervously. Caroline gave him a big smile and laughed.

"I would love to educate _the_ Elijah Mikealson on how to dance in a club." Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle with her. Caroline turned her back on him and started swaying to the music, and Elijah stood behind her nervously running his fingers through his hair. Caroline noticed the lack of movement behind her so she reached back for his hands and pulled him flush against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just relax" she told him and rested her head on his shoulder. And so he did, and they spent the night dancing away and as much as Caroline hated to admit it, she didn't realise Klaus wasn't there the rest of the night. They were walking back to the Mikealson house when Caroline broke the silence.

"Do you still believe Klaus doesn't have romantic feelings for Hayley?" Elijah could here the vulnerability in her voice and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes." And with that they arrived at the mansion where Klaus welcomed her back with a kiss and whisked her off to their room. Elijah went to his room and shut the door behind him. He pulled his tie off and bunched it into a ball, his thoughts went to dancing with Caroline and how everything had seemed right at that moment. He was falling for his brothers girl. Again.

….

"Klaus! Finally there you are! I've been waiting for an hour" Caroline said exasperated as she stood up from the couch ready to head out.

"Were we meant to be doing something?" Klaus asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we were going to go see The Quiet Ones, in the cinema" Caroline reminded him of their plans.

"Oh. Listen Caroline, I was thinking with the baby due in a week, maybe I should stay with Hayley in case there's a problem." Caroline's light in her eyes dimmed a bit but she nodded and put on her well practiced fake smile.

"Sure, maybe some other time" Caroline nodded, Klaus thanked her and placed a brisk kiss on her temple before running off to find Hayley. Caroline let out a shaky breath and sat back down on the sofa.

"Oh Caroline, what're you doing here? I thought you and Klaus were going out to see a movie?" Elijah said, surprised to see her sitting there and not out on the date she had been planning for her and his brother.

"He had to cancel, you know with the baby being due soon, he wants to be around just in case. It's fine though" Caroline spoke in a shaky voice, trying to keep it even but failing.

"How about we go see the movie?" Elijah suggested, he didn't know why he did it but he couldn't stand to see the blonde sad.

"I don't know" Caroline said hesitantly.

"I'm sure Klaus won't mind, if that's what you're worried about" Elijah said, knowing immediately that's what she was worried about.

"Okay then" she smiled her first genuine smile in a long time. Elijah offered her his arm and she took it and they went to go on Klaus and Caroline's date. During the movie Caroline had lent over into Elijah and he put his arm around her.

"Do you think he has romantic feelings for her?" he heard her softly speak.

"I'm not sure, sorry Caroline." He felt the tremor when she released her first sob and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her back, he walked into Klaus' room and put her on the bed. Klaus walked in and found Elijah putting Caroline into the bed, Klaus thanked Elijah and went to change when Elijah's voice broke out.

"She thinks you're falling in love with Hayley" Klaus stilled when he heard his brother speak, "are you?"

"I think I might be" he replied honestly, his heart warming at her name. Elijah nodded and walked out the room.

…..

"Congratulations" Caroline said softly at the door of the nursery. Klaus looked up from his bundle of joy to Caroline, it had been two days since the birth and this was the first time Klaus allowed anyone to come near Hayley or their daughter Safia.

"Thanks, Caroline" he replied and Caroline swore she felt her heart stop at the use of her name.

"Klaus" Caroline said softly, grabbing his attention again.

"Yes."

"What day is it today?" she asked, praying internally that he would know.

"Tuesday, isn't it?"

"I meant, what importance is it?" Caroline clarified.

"Not sure I know what you mean." Klaus said then shifting his attention back to Safia.

"Never mind" Caroline whispered, letting a tear drop down her face. She turned and left to Klaus' room which was once their room and now she wasn't so sure. She saw a box laying on the bed and ran to it. She opened the card and felt disappointment but also happiness.

_Caroline,_

_I think today is very important because it is my favourite baby vampire's birthday! Happy birthday Caroline! And may the odds be ever in your favour._

_Elijah x_

Caroline opened it and found a locket attached to a gold chain, she opened it and happy tears fell down her face. Looking back at her were the two most important people in her life, her mother and her father. This was the best gift she had ever gotten, and it wasn't from the guy she loved.

…..

Caroline sat in Klaus' studio holding a piece of paper in her hands. She tapped her heels against the wooden floor boards restlessly, finally Klaus entered.

"Caroline, what are you doing in here? I didn't expect to see you" Klaus said surprised to find Caroline sitting in his arm chair, fidgeting nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you" Caroline said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"What about, love?"

"I think… I think I might go, Klaus."

"Go where?" Klaus asked confused by what she was saying.

"Not like go somewhere… Well yes go somewhere. Just. I think I'm going to leave New Orleans." She whispered the last part, not being able to say it out loud.

"Where do you want us to go? Because first I will need to sort out Hayley and Safia's passports."

"Not us, Klaus. Just me." Caroline placed the piece of paper on his desk and started to make her way out.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Klaus shouted out as she walked away. Caroline turned enough just to see him and gave him a sad smile.

"Why? You turned yours on me." She said it so quietly, but the single tear that ran down Klaus' face proved he heard her.

"Goodbye Klaus" Caroline's heart broke as the words left her mouth. Klaus threw books and paint across the room in anger then looked down at the paper she left behind. He lifted it up and found it to be the drawing of Caroline and the horses that he gave to her.

….

Elijah walked into his room and found a note folded up and left on his pillow, he walked over to it and noticed Caroline's scribbly writing.

_Dear Elijah,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye when I left, I didn't mean to just leave without saying it. I just thought this would be easier. I left Klaus because of his growing feelings towards Hayley and Safia and there is nothing worse that watching to person you love, fall out of love with you and in with someone else._

_But it wasn't as bad because I had you to keep me company, and as I worked up the courage to finally admit that mine and Klaus' epic romance came to an end, I had an epiphany. It didn't hurt as bad because, I had started falling for you. I know that this is unfair for me to say but you deserve to know._

_I'm off to Morocco for the next few months, and where I'll be after that… who knows?_

_Love,_

_Caroline x_

Elijah let out a sigh, he managed to fall for his brother's girl yet again. And she was giving him the chance to go with her, to find her and be with her. But could he really find it in himself to do that to his brother? To betray him again by falling for his girl.

…

Caroline leant forwards against the rail of her balcony in Marrakech and smiled. It was just as he described it.

"Caroline" an accented voice drifted to her from the balcony doors. She slowly turned around in disbelief and saw him standing there, looking dishevelled and as if he hadn't slept for days.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came… For you. Caroline, I can't live without you I my life. And if that means I hurt some very important people to me in the process then so be it." He said confidently. Caroline took his figure in again and then smiled.

"What happened to your tie?" She pointed to the area on his chest where his tie was missing, "come to think of it what happened to your entire suit?" Several buttons were undone, his shirt wasn't tucked in in some areas, his jacket was missing a sleeve and he only had one dress shoe on.

"Caroline, that is a very long story."

"Please, Elijah." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and cheered when he sighed in resignation.

"It started the day you left, and the minute after I read the note…"


	4. AN Requests!

Hey you guys!

If you have any drabble ideas, or a song in mind let me know:

The idea/song

The ship (Caroline + Mikealson brother)

And I will try my best to do the best drabble for it :)

x


	5. Carolijah Kol Klaus : Bet

As requested by Klarolinelover123, the request was :

Kol makes a bet with Elijah to find a really pretty date to bring to the ball as his date and he finds Caroline but then Klaus is all in love with her and kol is in Lust but she loves Elijah :)

* * *

Elijah was sat in a booth in the Grill with a glass of scotch on the table and a book in hand. He was just past half way when he heard Kol's voice.

"Brother, I knew you were dull but this is just a whole new level" Kol plopped himself opposite Elijah and slammed back the scotch.

"Ah Kol, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Elijah calmly bookmarked his page and paid attention to his younger brother who had a smirk on his face.

"I'm bored, I need entertainment. Rebekah is off fawning over the quarterback. Finn is buried six feet under. And Nik is stalking his lady crush, so that leaves you" Kol explained, ordering them a bottle of scotch.

"I am sure you can find yourself entertainment."

"But it's no fun to do it alone! Come on brother! For old times sake!" Kol persuaded and he could see Elijah slowly giving in. With a reluctant nod Elijah agreed to drink with Kol.

4 hours later and 6 bottles of scotch, Kol had managed to get Elijah to loosen his tie and relax.

"So brother, who are you bringing tomorrow?" Kol asked an inebriated Elijah. Elijah furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused.

"I was not aware we had plans tomorrow" Elijah frowned.

"Ah yes, Bekah our resident strumpet has decided to have a ball last minute. That's what I was meant to tell you" Kol said, remembering leaving the house because of Rebekah's constant nattering.

"Well, I am not too sure then" Elijah said, taking a drink of scotch.

"How about we make this exciting?" Kol said, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Exciting how brother?" Elijah asked wearily.

"A bet, who can get themselves the prettiest, sexiest and tastiest date" Kol stuck his hand out for Elijah to shake.

"And what does the winner get?"

"To stake the other one 5 times at any time, no time limit. So it can be 5, 10 years later a century. Any time" Kol smiled at his plan. Elijah contemplated the bet then with a sigh shook on it.

The next day Elijah set out to win the bet, he walked along the pavement when he heard a sniffling followed by a few quiet sobs. He followed it to find a girl sitting on her knees in an alley way with her back to him. The sun shone just in the right place to make her look like an angel in her white dress and golden blonde hair.

"Miss, are you alright?" Elijah asked slowly approaching the girl. Caroline turned around and saw the eldest Mikealson standing there. Elijah took in her tear stained eyes and the blood that covered her torso, his eyes drifted down and found a man in a pool of blood.

"I killed him" she breathed out quietly, "I'm a horrible person" she wept. Elijah removed his jacket and draped it across her shoulders, he helped her stand up.

"Miss…"

"Caroline Forbes" Caroline answered.

"Miss Forbes, would you like to have a coffee with me? We can talk about what just happened, or not. I will get someone to deal with this" Elijah gestured to the man. Caroline gave him a small smile, no one had ever bothered to sit down and talk to her about her feelings.

"I'd like that…"

"Elijah" he supplied, before gently ushering her out of the alleyway and towards the café nearby. Once they sat down and their coffee was delivered one of Elijah's men came over with a paper bag.

"Here's what you asked for, and the situation was taken care of" the man reported to Elijah.

"Thank you Samuel, you may leave now" Elijah dismissed, taking the bag. Caroline watched the interaction and was left curious and confused.

Elijah noticed her curiosity and smiled, he passed the bag to Caroline who took it hesitantly.

"I thought you might want a change of clothes?" Caroline smiled and nodded at him. She quickly nipped off to the bathrooms to change. When she walked in and opened the bag she couldn't help but smile, she pulled out a white silk dress which had a Grecian look about it. She quickly changed out of her bloody dress and into the new one. She walked out and sat opposite Elijah who gave her a warm smile.

"Better?"

"Much" she agreed, giggling a little, "thank you."

"Not to worry Miss Forbes. Now, how are you feeling?" Elijah waved it off.

"I'm not too sure. I feel horrible because" she leant forward and whispered the next part "I killed that man." Elijah nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I mean he could've been a father or something. And I also feel grateful to you for taking care of that and helping me. I also feel this adrenaline rush and I want to go do it again, I felt happy when I did it." Caroline mumbled ashamed of how she felt.

"I understand where you are coming from Miss Forbes, but it is all in a vampires nature" Elijah comforted her.

"I know that, it's just… I want to be one of the good ones. One that doesn't kill" Caroline said, looking down at her hands which were resting on the table.

"I can help if you wish Miss Forbes? I can help with the control, so you can drink without killing" Elijah said, wanting to get to know the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

"You would do that? I mean, I can always ask Stefan or something."

"Who better to teach you control than someone whose had it for over a thousand years" Elijah chuckled and Caroline giggled and nodded her head slowly.

"Then yes please. That would be nice" Caroline said, smiling softly at him. Her phone buzzed and it was Bonnie asking if they could meet up, "I am really sorry but I have to go." Caroline said apologetically and not really wanting to leave.

"Of course," Elijah said smiling and just as Caroline stood and turned to leave he spoke up "Miss Forbes, I hope this is not too forward of me but would you like to accompany me to my family's ball tonight?"

"I would love to" Caroline said softly before turning and leaving. Elijah had a grin on his face the rest of the day, when he got back to the mansion he ran into Kol who was stood in front of a mirror getting his suit altered.

"Ah! Big brother, how goes the hunt for your date?" Kol looked at Elijah who was smiling and had a bounce to his step.

"I don't want to be you and over cocky but I am sure that your date won't hold a candle to mine" Elijah said pushing Kol away from the mirror and fixing his tie.

"Well, Nik's isn't even going with his!" Kol sniggered, "she apparently already has a date."

"And what of yours?" Elijah turned to look at Kol who was putting on his cufflinks.

"She is a tasty thing" Kol grinned.

A few hours late and the ball was in full swing and Elijah was still waiting nervously for Caroline to show up. Kol sauntered up to Elijah with his date hanging off his arm.

"Brother, where is this date of yours?" Kol pretended to look around. Just then Caroline walked in wearing a light pink sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline that flowed to the ground.

"There she is" Elijah smiled and walked over to Caroline, leaving Kol standing there with his mouth gaping open.

"Miss Forbes, you look beautiful" Elijah complimented as he approached Caroline. Caroline blushed and looked over at Elijah.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" she teased, "and please call me Caroline."

"Very well" Elijah nodded and offered her his arm, "let's get you a drink shall we?" Caroline nodded and hooked her arm in his.

Kol watched the whole interaction go on when Klaus appeared by his side fuming.

"What is Elijah doing with Caroline?" he gritted out through his teeth.

"That's his date" Kol answered, surprised by Klaus' anger when the cogs in his mind started spinning, "also the girl who rejected you because she had another date." Kol let out a bark of laughter.

"Brother! Elijah has more game than you!" Kol laughed, Klaus let out a growl and grabbed Kol by the collar.

"Unless you want another dagger in that chest of yours, I suggest you shut up now" Klaus roughly released Kol and made his way up the staircase for the speech. Kol followed suit and Elijah apologetically left Caroline's side and made his way to the stairs.

Rebekah delivered her speech eloquently and of course invited everyone to the first dance. Caroline waited as Elijah made his way over to her and took his pre-offered arm.

Elijah took Caroline's hand into his own and wrapped an arm around her waist. Caroline smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, blushing slightly. As they moved around the dance floor Elijah couldn't help but admire the woman dancing with him.

"You are a phenomenal dancer Miss… Caroline" Elijah corrected, Caroline laughed and her blush deepened.

"Thank you" she spoke softly.

"Have you had training?" Elijah asked, wanting to get to know Caroline more.

"Yes, I was Miss Mystic Falls a few years ago" Caroline replied, ducking her head down in embarrassment, thinking that Elijah wouldn't really care for such trivial things. Elijah took his hand from hers and lifted her chin up so he could speak to her.

"I am sure you made a beautiful queen, I wish I could have seen you win" Elijah smiled which Caroline replied. The swapped partners and Caroline ended up in Kol's arms.

"Hello there darling" he said, eyeing her up and down. Caroline shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi Kol" she replied, not one for being rude.

"So what are you doing with the boring brother, when you can be with the exciting brother" Kol drawled, glancing over to where Elijah was dancing with his date.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying sweetheart, why don't you and I go have some fun on our own and leave Elijah to bore the guests to death" Kol shrugged only for Caroline to 'accidentally' step on his foot with her heels, leading him to move toward Caroline.

"Whoops, clumsy me" Caroline giggled then went serious, "listen up Kol, I am nowhere near interested in you. So there is no way in a century or more that you will ever see what I have going on under here. Now I believe it's time to change partners, goodbye Kol." Caroline flitted away and into the arms of Klaus. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Good evening love" Klaus smirked at her.

"Klaus."

"Now don't be like that love, be thankful I haven't daggered Elijah for the stunt he pulled" Klaus' grip on her tightened slightly.

"Stunt? What stunt?" Caroline asked confused.

"Bringing you as his date, meaning you wouldn't come as mine" Klaus answered simply.

"It wasn't a stunt, he asked me and I said yes. See unlike you Klaus, there was no force of hand. He offered and I accepted" Caroline looked over to where Elijah was dancing with Elena and looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I never forced you to do anything love" Klaus growled, strengthening his grip on her.

"No but the constant, drawings and flirting and gifts. It's like you're bribing me into a relationship I blatantly don't want" Caroline scoffed, then winced as Klaus tightened his grip even more "Klaus you're hurting me, let me go."

"Listen here Caroline" Klaus started but got cut off by Elijah who had come to Caroline's rescue.

"Niklaus, I believe Caroline asked for you to let her go. And as her date I suggest you do" Elijah said, taking Caroline into his arms protectively when Klaus let her go.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked, looking down at Caroline who was shivering slightly. Caroline weakly nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Elijah ushered her out and they stepped into the evening chill. Elijah took his jacket off and draped it across her shoulders. They decided to take a walk around the grounds, walking through the maze of bushes.

"Thank you" Caroline said quietly, Elijah just responded by taking her hand in his.

"It's no problem, I apologize on behalf of both my brothers." Caroline nodded and they walked around the gardens make idle chit chat. As they made their way back, Caroline had managed to get Elijah to loosed his tie and roll up his sleeves. As they reached the front steps of the mansion Caroline's laughter halted and she looked up at Elijah catching his gaze.

"I guess this is good night" Caroline said making a move to remove Elijah's suit jacket only for him to grab the lapels of it and bring it further around her.

"Keep it, I don't want you to be cold" Caroline smiled and thanked the god's it was dark enough for Elijah not to be able to see her blush.

"Thank you for tonight and earlier today."

"I am glad I could be of help, so will I be seeing you tomorrow to work on control?" Elijah asked, hoping she would agree. Caroline looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds great" Caroline agreed, "I guess good night then." She said moving closer and placing a kiss on his cheek. And walking off.

"Good night Miss Forbes" he said, loud enough for Caroline to hear and she smiled.

As she walked down the street where her house was she couldn't help but smile and think back to dancing and walking with Elijah. She had butterflies in her stomach thinking about it and she knew straight away she was falling in love with the older Mikealson brother. As she arrived on her porch she noticed a white rose resting on her door mat.

She bent down and picked it up, noticing a tag on it she lifted it up and read it.

_I saw it and it reminded me of you. – Elijah_

Yup, Caroline thought. He has definitely stolen my heart.

* * *

I hope I did you proud Klarolinelover123 :) Keep the requests coming, and those of you who have made them I am working on them :) x


	6. Kolaroline : Batting Cages

As requested by Mystery Girl3, which was :

Kol takes caroline to the batting cages were he teach her how to play baseball

And NateBuzzLover.5 who wanted a Kolaroline one :)

* * *

Kol pulled into the car park and turned in his seat with a big grin on his face.

"We're here darling" Kol said gleefully, Caroline turned in her seat to look at him.

"You're joking right?" Caroline turned to see the sign for the batting cages in big bold letters standing in front of them.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p' for emphasis.

"Can't we just go watch a movie or have picnic?" she asked, really not wanting to spend the day in the batting cages.

"No this is part of our agreement sweetheart. You chose what we did on our last date and I had to endure watching that god awful movie" Kol started only to be cut off by Caroline.

"Hey! The notebook is amazing!" Caroline huffed, defending her favourite movie.

"It's predictable and boring. Anyways you chose our last date, therefore I got to choose our next one" Kol smirked when Caroline pouted.

"I wanted to do something romantic."

"Trust me, I never let you down" Kol said, standing by his idea. Caroline had a sudden grin on her face and this caused Kol to be weary.

"You know what Kol? You're right, you never let me down," Caroline unbuckled her belt and pushed him back into his seat and climbed over the console so she was straddling him.

"Because you are such an amazing boyfriend" she said whilst peppering kisses on his neck and jaw, "and always so attentive and caring." She said pulling him in for a deep kiss, he responded straight away, one of his hands going around her waist pulling her closer and one going into her hair. She smiled knowing things were going her way, she grinded down into his lap and Kol let out a moan. All of a sudden Kol broke away and had a cheeky grin on his face.

"I know what you're doing Caroline" he said tsk-ing.

"If you mean showering you with the affection you deserve" she said sucking on his pulse point, then nipping it.

"You are trying to distract me with sex." Caroline pulled away and looked at Kol whose eyes were dancing with amusement and he had a grin on his face.

"Is it working?"

"Nope" he patted her butt, "off you get." Caroline groaned and let her head fall into the crook of his neck.

"Fine" she grumbled, opening the door and stepping out. Kol stepped out gleefully and swung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"Come on darling, you might enjoy it." Caroline just rolled her eyes and followed him.

Kol was first to go in and swung, hitting everyone that was thrown. Caroline sat on a bench outside looking at her nails and slowly dying of boredom. She decided to check her phone to see if there were any new messages and found she had one from Katherine checking in on her.

_Hey! Elijah and I have hit up sin city! Although most of it is saint city now that Elijah's here. He doesn't know how to have fun, but that will change very soon._

Caroline's phone dinged and she saw it was a photo Katherine took of herself in skimpy red lingerie.

_He's a definite goner. Let me know how it goes._

Caroline just sent off the text when she realised a shadow over her and looked up to find Kol.

"Sorry Katherine texted" she apologized, looking at him sheepishly.

"That's alright, it's your turn now" he passed her the bat which she reluctantly took. She stepped into the cage and every time she missed. It was the last one and her competitiveness and determination kicked in, she swung… And missed. Caroline huffed and turned to Kol sulking.

"This is stupid. You're stupid." She said childishly, "zero per cent romantic or couple-y." Kol just smiled because everything was going as he planned, he walked over and stepped inside with her.

"Here let me help you" he said huskily coming up behind her so her back was flushed to his front. He slid his arms down and along hers smirking when he felt her shudder.

"So you want to hold it like this" he moved her hands with his, whispering in her ear sending shivers down her spine, "then you pull back." He guided her arms back with his.

"And swing" he said as a ball launched and hitting it perfectly, "got it?" He asked taking his form away from hers.

"Um, not yet. Maybe you could help me a bit more?" she turned to look at him smirking.

"Of course" he said coming back and embracing her. Caroline let out a sigh of contentment and relaxed into his hold, leaning back into him.

They spent the next two hours with Kol behind her helping her swing, but after the first he let her do it herself and she was practically a pro at it now. Once they finished they sat in the bar which was attached to the batting range for a drink.

"I have to admit that wasn't as bad as I thought it was" Caroline admitted, loving the smile on Kol's face at her admission.

"See I told you to trust me" he gloated. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just know I am now going to one up your date on our next date" Caroline said confidently.

"I'd like to see you try" Kol scoffed. Caroline's phone buzzed, and she opened the text laughing.

_City of sins? More like man of sins. It hurts to walk and I haven't made it out of bed in hours!_

Kol looked over curiously and read their past few texts, including looking at the photo of Katherine in her lingerie for a bit too long.

"Kol!" Caroline pushed him and took her phone back.

"Sorry darling, don't worry. I much prefer you" he growled seductively.

"If you thought her lingerie was hot, just imagine what I have on under this" she whispered into his ear seductively, nipping it. Kol let out a growl.

"What do you have on under there?" Kol asked, his voice hoarse.

"Nothing" she said cheekily, she let out a shriek when Kol threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the car.

"Right. Let's get you back home" he raced back, breaking several speed limits but when they got back to his apartment, the wait was worth it.

* * *

I hope I did you proud :) keep the requests and ideas coming :) x


	7. Klaroline : Student and Teacher

As requested by Mystery Girl3, the request was :

Klaus and caroline student and professor

They are both a little OOC

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring, she groaned and switched it off. It was the first day back at school and she was not looking forward to it. She climbed out of bed and took a hot shower then changed into her school uniform which consisted of a red tartan skirt and a white blouse. She pulled on her black Louboutin heels and headed downstairs.

"Morning mum" she greeted placing a kiss on her mum's cheek, "dad" doing the same and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning sweetheart, you should get going if you don't want to be late" her dad said pointing to the clock. Caroline nodded and grabbed her bag, a granola bar and the car keys and took off. When she pulled into school she checked the clock on the dashboard and found she was on time. She got out the car and saw her best friends Katherine and Rebekah walking towards her.

"Hey Care!" Rebekah called out then pulled her into a hug which she returned.

"Hey Bekah, kitty Kat" Caroline replied, Katherine had a pair of dark sunglasses on and just nodded in response. Caroline gave a curious look to Rebekah who just smirked, Caroline understood. She pulled out her phone which had her headphones connected to it.

"Hey Kat, there's this song I want you to listen to" she gave the ear buds to Katherine who slowly put them into her ears. All of a sudden Caroline turned the sound to the max and took off Katherine's sunglasses. Katherine practically had a heart attack and collapsed, luckily Bekah and Caroline caught whilst her laughing.

"Why is it that even though I have a head-ache right here" Katherine tapped the side of her head once she was standing back up and her sunglasses were perched on her nose, "you are still evil bitches to me."

"Please, if it was one of us you would have done worse" Caroline scoffed then her expression softened, "here." She passed Katherine a bottle of water and aspirin. They made their way into the sports hall where the beginning of year assembly was being held. The went to the top of a set of bleachers and sat down, Mr Saltzman their principal stood up at the podium and started his speech. For the most part Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine ignored what their principal was droning on about that is until he mentioned the new teachers.

"I would like to introduce our new head of science Mr Mikealson" he said and a tall, blonde man with greenish-blue eyes stood up and gave a shy wave to everyone.

"Well hello there" Katherine said, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, "Bekah isn't that your older brother?" Rebekah groaned.

"Yeah, Nik decided this was the perfect place to work" Rebekah said fake cheerily.

"Bekah he is hot" Caroline said eyeing up Rebekah's brother.

"Kill me now" Rebekah grumbled, "my brother starts working here and nearly every girl in school's panties drop at the sight of him."

"Cheer up Beks, I'm about to be your sister-in-law" Katherine teased, only to get an elbow in her side from Rebekah.

"Shut up" she hissed.

"Yeah Kat, after all we know he's going to pick me, blondes being more fun and all" Caroline joined in the mockery. The rest of the assembly went by with Katherine and Caroline poking fun at Rebekah and then it finally came to their first lessons which lo and behold was science. Double of it to be exact.

As they walked to their class, Rebekah sulked.

"He's going to do his best to embarrass me" Rebekah cried.

"Beks it's going to be fine, I think you're over reacting" Caroline comforted.

"Oh my God! Caroline, you need to make him uncomfortable so he will be too busy fighting off your advances to annoy me" Rebekah begged.

"Uh no! Remember the last time I did that? I gained a stalker and 2 weeks detention for coming on to a teacher" Caroline refused.

"Come on Care bear, just for the shits and giggles" Katherine cheered.

"Please, Care" Rebekah gave Caroline her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, on the condition that you have to tell Matt that you have been having serious dirty wet dreams you've been having about him." Caroline said, Rebekah's mouth was gaping open.

"What? I have to embarrass myself in front of the entire class, it's the least you could do" Rebekah reluctantly nodded. They stopped just before entering the classroom.

Caroline pulled her skirt up a bit more to show more leg, unbuttoned several buttons to show a generous amount of cleavage and painted her lips red with her lipstick. Just as she was about to walk in Katherine grabbed her wrist.

"One last thing Care" she said before running her fingers strategically through Caroline's golden locks, "there now it looks like you've either had seriously hot sex or a heated make out session." Caroline nodded then strutted into the class room.

Katherine and Caroline placed themselves at the front of the class so they could ogle Rebekah's brother. But Katherine swapped quickly with Rebekah when she realised Rebekah was going to be Stefan's partner.

"Good morning class, I am Mr Mikealson and I will be teaching you science for the next two years" he introduced himself and Caroline sighed dreamily at the sound of his accent. He took a register and wrote down the seating chart whilst he was at it.

Once he was done Caroline raised her hand to ask a question, which was the start of her distraction. Klaus turned to see a blonde with her hand up, he scanned her up and down and gulped. Her legs went on for miles and her skirt just stopped short of being inappropriate but left enough to be enticing, she showed just enough cleavage and her hair had that 'I just had crazy, rough, sensual sex' thing going about it.

"Yes" he said, clearing his throat.

"When will we be learning about sex?" Caroline asked, seductively, looking him up and down, "because I would gladly have some private tutoring with that." She bit her lower lip and gave him a hooded look. Rebekah had to reign in her sniggers when she looked at her brother who looked like he was having a stroke.

"Um, that is highly inappropriate Miss.." he looked at the seating chart "Forbes, and we will be learning about reproduction and natural selection later in the year." He replied uneasily, trying to reign in his libido.

"Please call me Caroline, actually you can call me anytime, I would never deny you of anything Mr Mikealson. Especially with that accent of yours, it's just delectable" she winked at him. Half the class sniggered and Katherine was silently clapping her hands. Caroline always managed to make anyone uncomfortable if she tried.

Klaus shifted and cleared his throat.

"Miss Forbes may I please speak to you outside" he asked, she smirked when his voice cracked.

"Why, Mr Mikealson? Have I been a bad girl? Do you need to teach me a lesson?" Caroline leant forward on her desk showing off more of her cleavage.

"Now" he demanded, Caroline smiled lazily and pushed her chair back. She walked out from behind her desk and sauntered towards the door at the back of the classroom making sure to sway her hips seductively.

"Everyone please talk among yourselves while I sort this out" he said before quickly walking out the door. He shut the door behind him and found Caroline leaning against the wall with one of her legs bent and her heel pressed against the wall. She raised her head when she heard the sound of a door click shut.

"You finally got me alone" she whispered, batting her eyelashes.

"Miss Forbes this is highly inappropriate behaviour, and it must stop now" he said moving towards her but stopping a few feet away from her. Caroline smirked and pushed off the wall and moved towards him until she was a few inches away from him. She lifted her hands and fiddled with his tie.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me" she whispered in his ear, nipping at it when she moved back. Klaus shivered and hoped she didn't notice but the smirk on her face said that she did.

"You seem to know exactly what to say and do to make me uncomfortable" he said taking her wrists and removing her hands that were resting on his shoulders.

"You make it so easy" she taunted, laughter filling her eyes.

"You admit you're doing this on purpose." He said looking at her.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently, acting as if she didn't know what he was on about.

"This" he said "provoking me."

"Say 'provoking' again. You're mouth looks provocative when you do" Caroline teased and put her hands back on his shoulders.

"Please. Stop" he said quietly.

"I don't think you want me to stop, in fact. I think you like, dare I say love the attention I'm paying to you" Caroline moved closer so her lips were a breath away from his.

"No, I don't, this is highly inappropriate, you are a student and I am a teacher" he denied, not moving.

"That's what's making you so hot and bothered, the fact that this" she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands found their way into his hair and gripped tightly and tugged softly, "is forbidden, but I can be anything you want me to be, Mr Mikealson."

"Tell me Sir, what do you want me to be?" she moved so her lips were against his ear.

"A nurse?" she nipped his ear then moved down to his neck, just above the pulse point.

"A mistress" she bit down softly on his pulse point then placed a soft lingering kiss on it. Then she moved up so she was looking him directly in the eyes, smiling when she saw that they were clouded with lust.

"Or perhaps a naughty school girl?" she was just about to place a kiss on his lips when they heard Mr Saltzman's voice down the hall. Caroline took several steps back and smiled at Klaus' dazed look. Mr Saltzman walked down and found Klaus and Caroline standing in the hall looking at each other.

"Is everything okay here Mr Mikealson?" Klaus broke out of his reverie when he heard Alaric's voice.

"Yes, everything is fine, just a bit of misunderstanding" he said, waving off Alaric's worried tone.

"Miss Forbes, I hope you aren't giving Mr Mikealson a hard time on his first day" Alaric reprimanded and Caroline returned with a sweet smile on her face that made her look angelic.

"Of course not Mr Saltzman, I'm just trying my best to make him feel welcome" she said cheerily.

"Very well" he said then turned around and walked off. Caroline waited until he was around the corner and then brushed past Klaus making sure to let her hand run across the front of his pants, grinning when she felt his obvious arousal. She reached the door and turned to see Klaus spin around and look at her.

"Thank you for this talk Mr Mikealson, I now know what will happen if I'm a bad girl again, although maybe next time you'll punish me" she turned and opened the door and made her way back to her seat.

"What the hell happened out there?" Rebekah whispered once Caroline sat back down next to her.

"He definitely won't be giving you a hard time any time soon" Caroline replied.

"Why?" Rebekah asked confused as she saw her brother enter and slowly make his way back to the front.

"Because I gave him a hard on, and trust me that's all he's going to be thinking about, especially with the reason he has one is sitting right in front of him" Caroline winked and settled down into her seat.

Klaus made his way back to the front and stood behind his desk which was just high enough to hide his obvious arousal at Caroline's words.

"Today we start with chemistry" he said opening the book on his desk and writing out the work on the whiteboard behind him.

"That's good to hear," Caroline called out, "we have plenty of that, in fact ours is rather explosive don't you think Mr Mikealson?"

"I won't have you speak to me like that Miss Forbes" he said gripping onto the back of his chair so much his knuckles turned white.

"Okay then I'll save it for the bedroom" she said sultrily before turning to her book and starting to work.

Klaus sat down and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, stealing a glance at Caroline who was looking at him through hooded eyes. Yup, Klaus thought, this is going to be a long year.

* * *

I took a few lines from Hush Hush :) keep the ideas coming :)


	8. Klaroline : Witches in NOLA

As requested by **ZodiacsKlaroline**, which was:

a Klaroline story where the Originals are in NOLA and Caroline comes to town to see what's going on with the harvest. But here's the catch Klaus never met her( but takes a quick liking to her) and she is not a vampire but a witch and not just any witch but the first witch who is over 10 000 years old. She takes care of Celeste and brings back Sophie as an elder. She also informs Klaus that Hailey is not pregnant with his child.

* * *

"New Orleans" Caroline sighed, moving her sunglasses that were perched on her nose to the top of her head, "how predictable." Caroline was leant up against her black Chevy impala and sighed. She pushed off and got back into the drivers seat, cranking up the radio and cruising past the 'Welcome to New Orleans' sign.

She pulled over on the street and put money in the meter, she leant against her car and took in her surroundings. Closing her eyes behind her sunglasses she could feel the power coursing through the ground but she could also feel the unbalance.

She opened her eyes and straight away she noted the amount of vampires that had daylight rings and were walking about. She walked into the bar she parked in front of and walked over to the bar and sat in one of the stools. The blonde bar tender walked over and Caroline read her name tag 'Camille'.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" she asked Caroline.

"Strong coffee, black" Caroline smiled and Camille went to go get her drink.

Klaus walked into the bar and made his way over to where Camille was. As he sat and waited for her to go over to him he noticed a blonde a few seats away from him and he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her hair was in curls which cascaded down her back, she was wearing a black and white infinity dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and she was wearing black stilettos. He moved closer and as he did he noticed the multiple rings she wore on her fingers.

"Good afternoon love" Klaus said as he approached Caroline. Caroline sipped her coffee then turned to see a tall, dirty blonde haired man had approached her.

"Hello" she replied sweetly.

"I'm-" Klaus started but Caroline cut him off, turning her body so she was fully facing him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, original vampire that is up until a few years ago when you broke the sun and moon curse, fully transforming into the original hybrid. I know who you are" Caroline smiled at Klaus' gobsmacked look, "but the question is do you know who I am?"

"I don't believe I do, love" Klaus said, looking into her intensely blue eyes.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, oldest witch to walk the earth" she said sticking her hand out formally, Klaus took her by surprise when he lifted her hand up and placed a kiss on it.

"Pleasure to meet you love, and may I say you don't look old at all" Klaus smiled when Caroline let out a laugh.

"Please I am as old as they get, I am the oldest cougar to walk this earth" she joked before taking a sip of her drink.

"So how old are you then? I'm intrigued" Klaus asked carefully.

"Niklaus!" she said dramatically, "don't you know you should never ask a lady her age? I'm just joking, I am over 10,000 years old" she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I have to say that is impressive" Klaus said, taking in her form which looked as if she was 20.

"Thank you," she blushed and then took another sip of her drink.

"May I ask what's with all the rings?" he gestured to her hands which were adorned with multiple rings.

"They're seals, they each contain a little bit of my power that I can't hold in me" she explained.

"What are you doing here in my city?"

"What's with the 20 questions?" Caroline turned to see Klaus smirking.

"I'm curious" he said simply.

"Well, you're playing it wrong, it's normally a question each."

"Very well love, have at it. Ask me anything you want."

"Where's Celeste Dubois?"

"I'm pretty sure my brother Elijah buried her 6 feet under centuries ago. Why do you want to know her where abouts?"

"I'm curious" she copied his answer from earlier, this did not go by unnoticed and Klaus smirked, "what do you mean _your_ city?"

"I'm the king. What are you doing in my city?"

"You would have thought my first question answered that, I'm here to fix a problem that has arisen. And if it's anyone's city, it's mine. Where is Sophie Deveraux?"

"She died of unnatural causes a few days back, what do you mean it's _your_ city?"

"Simple, the witches buried here, that originally colonised New Orleans were my descendants therefore I am the king. What do you mean she's dead?"

"Dead as in no longer breathing, as in heart is no longer beating. And last I checked Kings were males, so don't you mean queen?"

"Don't be such a misogynist, women can be kings too. And if you're extra nice I will consider making you my queen." Caroline teased, loving the look on his face when she said he could be her queen, "now please excuse me I have some work to do." Caroline didn't give him a chance to respond as she left the bar.

Klaus sat there watching the door swing shut after she left, he was captivated by her beauty and her fire. He decided to follow her and found himself at Lafayette.

"Am I going to need to get a restraining order?" Caroline's voice called out from where she was stood in front of a grave.

"I don't know what you're talking about love, this is purely coincidental" he said innocently, moving towards her.

"Don't play dumb, it's not cute" she said aggravated that he followed her.

"On the contrary love, I believe I am very cute." He gave her a dimpled smile and she scoffed in response.

"The accent's extremely sexy, I'll give you that. Now be a good little hybrid boy and occupy yourself while I do something." Caroline made a move to leave but Klaus grabbed onto her wrist before she could leave.

"Have a drink with me before you leave?" Caroline contemplated his offer, leaving him twitching in annoyance.

"Maybe" she grinned wickedly before walking away, just then Elijah appeared and Caroline greeted him with a smile "Elijah, perfect, shall we?" Elijah offered her his arm which she took and the disappeared leaving Klaus standing in the Lafayette cemetery fuming.

Caroline trudged through the Bayou following the spirits calls, she came to a clearing where she could see a girl standing there but she could tell it was really Celeste. She observed the girl for a while as she chanted and placed curses over certain people. She was half way through a resurrection spell when Caroline decided she had had enough.

"Celeste" Caroline sing songed, then tilted her head and gave her an evil grin, "you've been a very bad girl." Caroline tsked, Celeste spun around and found Caroline standing there, recognizing her immediately. She couldn't believe it, Caroline hardly ever came out of where she was hiding unless it was of the utmost importance. She always thought Caroline was a myth, a fairy tale, she remembered her father and mother telling her stories of the world's first and most powerful witch.

"Caroline, please, you must understand" Celeste stuttered, scared of how the 10,000 plus year old witch was going to react.

"Good! You know who I am" Caroline smiled, glad she could still evoke fear even if she didn't look the part.

"Of course, I've read all about you. I spent years of my life busy reading about you" Celeste said, taking in every detail about Caroline.

"You've been a very busy girl indeed, what with the resurrecting and killing and planting thoughts and ideas in to peoples heads" Caroline chuckled, "no, not very nice indeed."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" she got on her knees in front of Caroline, "please don't kill me."

"You want to live?" Caroline asked, an odd sense of calm spread around them.

"Yes, please" she begged, looking up at the blonde before her.

"Oo!" Caroline clapped, "I know, let's ask Sophie if she thinks you deserve to live."

"I don't understand she's dead, we got Monique to kill her" she muttered then looked up to find Sophie standing next to Caroline.

"I had a little communication with the other side," Caroline sighed then looked back at her. "It seems Sophie's death was in vain. She had such a bright future, so I brought her back. As an elder." Caroline explained walking in a circle around Celeste, the latter gasped.

"Sophie? What do you think?" Caroline asked, pulling out Papa Tunde's blade and twirling it around in her hand.

"I think she's guilty" she said, looking at Celeste with no remorse. Caroline moved to stand in front of Celeste whose eyes widened in fear at the sight of the blade. She tried to scramble away when all of a sudden arms hooked around hers preventing her to move.

"Thank you dear Elijah" Caroline called, smiling when betrayal flashed in Celeste's eyes.

"Celeste Marie Helene Dubois, you are here by guilty of the sins you have committed, which was the stealing of powers of your fellow sisters, resurrecting and killing your fellow witches and the planning of deaths within the local coven. May you rest in peace on the other side and may the spirits have mercy on your soul" Caroline did a little prayer before slicing across Celeste's neck. At that moment when Elijah and Sophie watched Caroline take Celeste's life they couldn't help think she looked just like an Angel of Darkness. Someone who gave off such a pure aura and was full of light to just turn around and slice open someone's throat. Caroline wiped away the blood on the blade and turned to Sophie.

"I will place this blade in your possession, should this blade fall into another's hand your head shall it be" Caroline said, she lifted the blade in her hand and whispered out a spell, "clausum potentiam et nunc sorores nostri requiem." Once it was done she placed the blade in Sophie's hand.

"Welcome back sister" Caroline smiled and pulled her into a hug, which Sophie readily returned, "I think it's time we bring back your fallen ones." Caroline started chanting and the candles that were set out shot to life and the flames roared. Caroline felt her energy slowly drain out of her and into the ground where the fallen ones were. Slowly they all appeared, Caroline stopped once Davina passed through.

After cleaning up the mess Caroline made her way to the bar looking around and smiled when she saw Klaus slouched in a booth nursing a bottle of bourbon. Caroline sauntered over to him and placed herself opposite him.

"Hello Niklaus" Caroline teased, smiling when she saw him smirk a little.

"Caroline, love, to what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you were much too busy with my brother Elijah" he drawled, bringing the bottle back to his lips and taking a large gulp. Caroline let out a laugh and smiled even wider at him, she leant forward on the table closing the distance between him.

"You're sexy when you're jealous" she took the bottle from his hands, making sure to brush her fingers against his and took a swig, "anyways I am more interested in the sulking, almighty and powerful original hybrid sitting across from me." Klaus looked at her and saw her smiling and radiating light.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, sweetheart, especially into my bed" Klaus grinned cheekily at her, Caroline laughed and Klaus couldn't help but enjoy the melodic sound of it.

"So I have good news" Caroline said, twirling the bottle in her hands. Klaus raised his eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

"Celeste Dubois is dead, for real this time" Caroline ran a hand through her hair and sat back into the booth.

"That is fantastic news, sweetheart" Klaus agreed then frowned when he got a text.

_Where the hell are you? I don't want to lose the baby because I am too worried about your where abouts. Hayley x_

Klaus sighed then stood up, "I am sorry love but the mother of my child calls. Actually, now that I have a powerful witch will you do a spell for me?"

"Of course" Caroline smiled, "you ask, I do. I'm easy like that." She said cheekily, standing and following him to his car where he drove them back to the plantation.

"What spell do you require?" Caroline asked curiously, turning in her seat to look at him. Taking the time to admire his features, she decided her favourite was his blue eyes.

"I need you to do a spell to ensure a pregnancy goes by without any problems and one that protects the mother and child" he said glancing over at her. Caroline just nodded and waited for them to arrive. Once they did they headed inside, Klaus led her into the living room where Hayley was standing by the fireplace biting her nails.

"There you are! I was so worried about you" she said running over to him and brining him into a hug.

"I'm fine as you can see" Klaus said, hugging her back before breaking away, "this is Hayley, Hayley this is Caroline." He introduced the two. Hayley just sent a scowl to Caroline and Caroline just tilted her head to the side and looked at Hayley curiously.

"Hayley is the one I want you to do the spell on" he explained.

"You want me to do a pregnancy protection spell on someone who's not pregnant?" Caroline asked confused.

"What are you talking about? Is this some game? Because if it is I assure you that if you value your life you will stop playing it now." Klaus gritted out.

"Here, lie down Hayley, I'll prove it" Caroline moved forward and gestured to the couch.

"This is ridiculous! I don't have to prove I'm pregnant when I clearly am!" She gestured to her bump.

"If you're pregnant you surely shouldn't be so reluctant to let me check?" Caroline contradicted her.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hayley scoffed, "how do I not know you won't just kill me? That's all you witches do right, sacrifice peoples lives."

"I would watch your tone" Caroline growled.

"Hayley just lie down" Klaus demanded, Hayley rolled her eyes but lay down anyways. She pulled her draped cardigan over her body to cover her bump. Caroline moved over to the couch and knelt down next to her. She raised her hand over Hayley's bump and concentrated, a few moments later her eyes shot open.

"She's not pregnant but a spell has been place on her to make her appear as if she is" Caroline said apologetically. In an instant Klaus had Hayley up against the wall, one hand around her neck and one in her chest, clutching her heart.

"Say goodbye to this world" Klaus growled.

"Nik, let her go" Caroline called out soothingly, coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "let her go." Klaus released Hayley.

"You have 10 seconds to run for your life" Klaus growled.

"What?" Hayley stuttered.

"10. 9. 8. Clock is ticking Hayley." She didn't need to be told twice, she ran out of the house with a second to spare. Klaus stood there looking at the spot that Hayley was standing in a few seconds ago, anger ripping through his veins.

"Thank you for not killing her" Caroline said softly, moving to occupy the spot Klaus was staring at.

"I didn't do it for you" he lied.

"Just think of it this way, she'll be running the rest of her life in fear that you're going to do something. But you won't. And just when she gets complacent I will do a spell to bring back that fear, that or you can get one of your many contacts to just so much as whisper your name when she walks by to make her run again" Caroline put her hands around his neck and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"You are secretly the devil aren't you love" Klaus teased, pulling her closer.

"Maybe" she shrugged, "but how about we give you a better memory in here. One that involves you and me." She moved forward so her mouth was right by his ear, she smirked when she felt him shudder in anticipation.

"Naked" she finished. Klaus didn't need to be told twice and brought her in for a searing kiss. They spent the night making memories in nearly every room.

* * *

I hope I did you proud! please let me know what you thought and keep the requests coming :) x


	9. Kolaroline : Fiancée?

By far my longest one, sorry but Klaus is a bit of a dick in this.

I mean I love him but I needed him to be one for this to work!

Also I just want to say a huugee thank you to all the nice comments I've gotten! You lot are amazing :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Kol walked into a high end gentlemen's club on a mission, he had heard of a golden haired goddess who worked there. And he had a proposition for her, he needed her to pretend to be his fiancée at a family gathering. He needed her in particular, not just so his parents wouldn't pester him about being in a serious relationship or he needed a date to Klaus' wedding. No he needed her to cause mayhem.

"Gentlemen please welcome, Caroline" the MC called over the sound system and Caroline walked on with a smile as sweet as sugar on her face. She was wearing -plain white lacy lingerie. Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia played through the speakers and Caroline started her routine.

Caroline's routine was more of a dance than the usual grinding against a pole that others do, and that's why she always ended up with the better tips. Kol watched as Caroline twirled around the pole in awe. After her dance ended she walked off back stage, Kol followed her and paid off the guard that was blocking him from entering.

"That was phenomenal sweetheart" an accented voice spoke from behind Caroline.

"It's always nice to meet fans, although you really shouldn't be back here" she said from behind her changing screen.

"I just had to meet you" he said standing and waiting for her to appear. Caroline walked out from behind the screen wearing leather pants and a black halter crop top.

"Nice to meet you?" Caroline asked, waiting for his name.

"Kol" he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Kol, is there anything you wanted in particular?" she shook his hand before moving around her changing room and collecting her phone and wallet to put in her clutch.

"Yes I have a proposal for you" he said watching as Caroline turned to him sceptically.

"What proposal?" Caroline asked then took a seat on her white leather sofa. Kol walked over and sat on the other side.

"I want you to pretend to be my fiancée for the weekend, I will pay you how ever much you wish."

"So like a hooker?"

"I prefer escort or better yet fiancée" he said cheekily.

"Any amount?" she asked, thinking about it.

"Anything your heart desires" Kol confirmed.

"Okay, I want 1 million dollars" Caroline deadpanned, thinking he wouldn't agree.

"Done" he agreed, sticking his hand out.

"Are you fucking for real?" Caroline scoffed.

"What? You want more?" Kol asked confused.

"You're actually going to pay 1 million dollars for me to pretend to be your fiancée? What's the catch?"

"I assume you remember Klaus Mikaelson?" Kol asked watching as Caroline clenched her fists and visibly stiffened.

"I know the ass hole, why?"

"He's my brother, and it's his wedding that I need to attend this weekend. So think of it as divine intervention and revenge."

"You want me to cause trouble" Kol smirked and raised his hands in a surrendering position.

"You caught me, but come on darling, you can't tell me that you won't love causing him trouble after he humiliated you."

"Deal, but I have a few more questions. One, do I have to have sex with you?"

"Only if you want to."

"You won't force me?"

"I would never force a girl's hand, I promise I won't touch you unless you are willing." Kol smiled, doing a boy scout salute.

"Next, are you going to make me pretend to do something I don't? Or can I tell people I dance in a gentleman's club?"

"If you don't tell them I guarantee I will. There is nothing to be embarrassed by, it is your profession and I have a great deal of respect for you." Caroline smiled, grateful that Kol wasn't trying to get her to be something she wasn't.

"Do I have to wear 'appropriate' clothes which means a new wardrobe, or can I wear what I want?"

"What you wear is completely up to you."

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Ideally tonight. Sorry for the late notice but you are quite a hard woman to find."

"Alright, did you drive?" Kol nodded, "okay drive me back to my apartment, I'll quickly pack and we can be on our way." Kol drove Caroline back to her apartment and waited by the car as she packed.

Caroline ran up the flights of steps and into her apartment, rushing by her roommate Lexi.

"Hey Lex I am off for the weekend" she called out, walking back out when she didn't get a response, only to find Lexi on the couch having sex with someone, "right you're busy." She mumbled to herself, returning to her room. She crossed over to her closet and pulled out 3 dresses, a pair of jeans, a couple of blouses and a light blue nightie.

She walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out some of her lingerie and packed it into the duffle bag. She slung a couple pairs of heels/boots into the bag and made her way back downstairs. Kol was texting Klaus to let him know he was bringing a plus one to the wedding.

"Ready?" Caroline nodded, Kol took the bag from Caroline and put it in the boot and got in.

"Let's go, baby" Caroline said sultrily earning a look from Kol, "I thought I was meant to be your fiancé? God you are crap at this!"

"Right" Kol chuckled before turning to her, taking her hand and placing an engagement ring on it.

"Holy shit!" Caroline exclaimed, bringing her hand closer to her face to examine the ring.

"Like it?" Kol asked, watching in amusement as Caroline admired the ring.

"Like it? I love it!"

"You can keep it" he shrugged, putting the car in gear and heading towards the Hamptons.

"Excuse me?" Caroline turned to him in disbelief, earning a shrug from her 'fiancé'.

"I won't have any use for it, and it's a waste to throw it. So why not give it to someone who wants it" Kol explained simply sending an easy grin Caroline's way. Caroline shocked him by leaning over the console and pressing a kiss on his cheek. She stayed by his ear.

"Thank you baby" she cooed.

"No problem, sweetheart" he replied. During the drive Caroline fell asleep in her seat, Kol smiled at the blonde beside him and turned the music down so it wouldn't disturb her. He returned to his earlier thoughts, yes, Caroline Forbes was just the person he needed to cause havoc at his brother's wedding. Because after all what better way to screw with your brother than bringing his ex-fiancée to his wedding?

* * *

Kol drove all night and arrived in the Hamptons early in the morning. He pulled into the family mansions drive and parked in his space. He got out the car and went to the boot, pulling out his and Caroline's bags. He put them down by the side of the car and walked to the passenger side, opening the door and bending down.

"Darling, we've arrived. Time to wake up" he called softly, moving the hair that had fallen on her face to behind her ear. Caroline stirred and slowly opened her eyes, smiling softly when she saw Kol.

"Good morning" she said, her voice laced with sleep.

"Good morning indeed" he agreed standing and offering her his hand. She took it and stepped out of the car, stretching to loosen her stiff muscles. She smiled lazily at Kol who was watching her with amusement.

"Shall we?" she moved to pick up her bag but Kol picked it up already.

"I'll get that for you my lady" he pretended to bow causing Caroline to laugh.

"Thank you kind sir" she played along, curtsying. They walked side by side up the gravel drive and up the stairs leading to the house. Once they got to the front door a butler opened the door for them and took the luggage from Kol.

"Thank you Joshua" he said, clapping the man on his shoulder.

"No problem Kol, welcome back, shall I prepare a guest room?" Joshua replied bringing the bags up the stairs.

"No Josh, that won't be necessary, my fiancée will be staying in my room with me" Kol said, pulling Caroline closer by the waist. Caroline moved into Kol and rested a hand on his chest.

"Of course, everyone is in the kitchen awaiting your arrival" Joshua announced before leaving to put the bags away.

"Shall we, darling?" Kol asked, turning to Caroline who was still in his embrace.

"Yeah, just one second" she pulled him into a passionate kiss, running her hands through his hair, Kol's hands mimicking Caroline's. After a few seconds they broke apart and Caroline had a look of satisfaction on her face and Kol wore a smirk.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't love it." Kol asked, curious about the sudden and unexpected make out session.

"Well, now both of us look like we just had sex because of our hair looking perfectly out of place," Caroline grinned and Kol mirrored it.

"You are a genius, sweetheart. This will drive Nik crazy" he grinned mischievously.

"Want to really drive him crazy, call me love or angel. That's what he used to call me, and only occasionally call me a minx. He used to call me that and I would literally jump his bones" Caroline responded wickedly.

"Come on then love" he drawled, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him. Caroline wrapped her arm around his waist and together they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello family" Kol called out grabbing everyone's attention. Caroline and Kol took in everyone's reactions in amusement.

Rebekah looked over in excitement first, excited to see her baby brother then it turned to shock when she saw the familiar blonde cuddled into his side. Henrik looked over and smiled, happy to see his older brother and Caroline who had become a close friend to her a few years ago. Esther and Mikael looked astonished but Mikael held a little amusement in his eyes, knowing what Kol was up to in bringing Caroline with him.

Elijah and Finn sighed resignedly and muttered under their breaths about Kol being a trouble maker. Katherine watched with a twinkle in her eyes and anticipated the fight that was brewing. Sage chuckled under her breath, knowing only Kol would've been able to ruin a wedding.

Tatia looked at Caroline and Kol confusedly. Klaus was shocked and stood still, taking in the form of his ex-fiancée who was now under Kol's arm. Anger and agitation filling his veins when he noticed the rock placed on Caroline's ring finger. But over the few seconds everyone's trance was broken by the sound of glass crashing against the marble floor, Klaus had dropped his glass, letting amber liquid fall across the polished floors.

"Caroline" Klaus said in disbelief, Caroline smirked and looked over at him.

"Klaus, looking good" Caroline commented before walking over to Henrik, "what no hug this time?" He grinned and pulled her into a big hug. Just like that everyone started talking and Mikael pulled Kol into a hug.

"How is my favourite Mikaelson? Not to mention most handsome Mikaelson" Caroline asked Henrik who blushed at her compliment.

"Good, thank you, Caroline. You look really pretty" he complimented, his blush deepening. Caroline giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Caroline, my angel" Kol called "I don't believe you've met Klaus' fiancée Tatia Petrova, soon to be Mikaelson though." Caroline sauntered over to where Kol, Mikael, Klaus and Tatia were standing and looked over Tatia who had her hand outstretched for Caroline to shake and smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you" Caroline said, disregarding her outstretched hand and moving closer to Kol who instinctively put his arm around her waist, "nice to finally meet Klaus' replacement me. I have to say I'm not very impressed." Tatia pressed her lips into a thin line and counted to ten in her head.

"Caroline, I won't have you speak to my fiancée like that" Klaus growled, furious that she would be so disrespectful.

"And I won't have you speaking to mine like that" Kol growled back, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Fiancée?" Elijah asked in disbelief, looking at Kol as if he had grown 2 heads.

"Yes, fiancée. Isn't that right love?" Kol asked, kissing Caroline before she could respond.

"Yup" she giggled, kissing him back, "it was unexpected but I couldn't be happier." She smiled, and somewhere deep inside she knew she wasn't lying.

"I don't understand?" Finn muttered.

"All will be explained over dinner" Kol waved off the questions, "but for now I'm going to take my minx to bed." Caroline smirked hearing Klaus growl when he called Caroline '_my minx'._

"What are you waiting for?" she purred seductively, letting out a squeal when he picked her up by her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist instinctively. He smacked her butt and grinned when she let out a moan. They disappeared up the stairs, Klaus had stormed off with Tatia on his heels. Esther and Mikael had gone off to check on some arrangements leaving Finn, Sage, Katherine, Elijah, Rebekah and Henrik in the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Rebekah screeched finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Katherine replied shrugging but smirking a second later, "but I am glad that I didn't fake an illness to get out of coming here this weekend."

"Shit's about to go down" Sage sing-songed.

* * *

Kol walked into the bedroom and dropped Caroline on the bed, he started to move away but Caroline quickly got on her knees and pulled him back towards her. She pulled him into a deep, heated kiss, Kol went along with it for a couple of minutes but when he felt Caroline try to take his shirt off he broke away from her, causing her to frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked wearily, forcing herself not to let tears appear because he was rejecting her. Kol easily spotted this.

"Nothing's wrong" he reassured her, "I just don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me." Caroline smiled at his comment, her heart warming and soon enough tears were pouring down her face.

"Darling, please don't cry. I'm sorry" Kol said when he noticed her tears, bringing her into a tight embrace, letting her cry into his shirt.

"I'm sorry" he repeated, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you're so amazingly nice, and you're keeping to your promise" she sniffled placing her head into the crook of his neck. Sighing deeply at the comfort she felt at that moment.

"I would never go back on my word" he promised. Caroline pulled back and looked into his hazel eyes, finding warmth. She leant forward and pressed a kiss on his lips, he returned it hesitantly. She broke apart and leant her forehead on his.

"You are a phenomenal kisser" she whispered causing Kol to chuckle.

"Better than Klaus?"

"Hundred times better" she giggled when Kol threw his fist up into the air in victory.

They spent the rest of the time unpacking and joking about. As the hours passed Kol couldn't help but find himself falling for her and Caroline unbeknownst to Kol felt the same.

* * *

Caroline was in the bathroom getting ready for the dinner tonight, they were planning to go to the marina where they were going to have dinner at a restaurant nearby then go on a yacht trip for the night and half of the next day. Caroline put on the last of her make up and walked out of the bathroom.

Kol fixed his bow tie for the last time, checking his appearance in the mirror. He heard the bathroom door click open, he started to turn around.

"Finally, I thought you might have gotten …" Kol trailed off as he took in Caroline's appearance. She was wearing red cowl neck masquerade dress by Jane Norman and black Mancienne ankle-strap peep-toe stilettos. She had minimal make-up and her face was framed by her curls which she let fall down her back.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her outfit, "I know it's not designer or posh but it's the only thing. I mean I can change if you wan…"

"No" Kol cut her off, clearing his throat when it broke, "no you look stunning. You just took my breath away." Caroline blushed and looked down at the floor. Kol walked over to her and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"Don't ever doubt yourself" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Caroline's eyes fluttered close at the feeling of his lips on hers. They broke apart and Kol gave her a smile.

"You can just put your stuff into the same bag as mine, less to carry" he said, pointing to the bag on his bed. Caroline nodded and moved to pack a change of clothes for tomorrow.

Kol walked into the bathroom to spray on his cologne. When he walked back out Caroline had zipped up the bag and was ready to go. He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder and offered his other arm to Caroline who took it without hesitation.

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" Katherine asked, not being able to resist asking the question everyone had been avoiding.

"Katerina" Elijah growled under his breath.

"What? Everyone wants to know!" She defended. Kol had his arm slung around the back of Caroline's chair and Caroline had positioned herself closer to Kol.

"Do you want to tell them? Or shall I my beautiful angel?" Kol asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I will, if you don't mind?" Caroline asked, and Kol made a gesture for her to continue.

"Okay well, Kol walked into the gentlemen's club I work in one day" Caroline started but stopped when Elijah, Klaus, Finn, Rebekah and Mikael spit out their drinks when she announced her job.

"What's a gentlemen's club?" Henrik asked her.

"It's where girls" Caroline started but stopped when Tatia cut her off.

"Do you really believe it's appropriate to tell him these things?" She asked astonished that Caroline was about to tell a 12 year old what a gentlemen's club is, Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You'll find out one day Henrik, maybe you can come to the one I work at" Caroline said excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" Klaus growled at Caroline.

"Calm down! I was joking, anyways Kol walked in and saw me preforming. He came in everyday for 3 months before finally coming up and talking to me. He asked me out and I humoured him. He took me to a posh restaurant and I hated it, I couldn't even understand the menu!" She continued spinning the fake tale, Kol just nodded along, chuckling every now and then. His arm that was around her shoulders rubbing circles on her bare arm, causing goose-bumps to rise. Everyone chuckled at her tale except Klaus who was sending glares at both Caroline and Kol.

"Anyways, that date sucked and I wasn't planning on letting have another one. But he persisted for months, coming in and watching me, waiting for my shifts to finish. Some of them started at 6 at night and ended at 3 the next morning but Kol stayed nonetheless. And after resisting his puppy dog face for 6 months I gave in and agreed to another date. This time he took me to a diner nearby and we had greasy burgers, then went to an ice-rink." Caroline smiled, enjoying telling a fake story which she oddly wished was true.

"And while we were there, there was an elderly couple who saw me teaching Kol how to skate and they came over and told us 'young love is a beautiful thing and I can see it with you two'."

"Caroline obviously blushed" Kol interjected, "and I said the whole 'thank you' thing and the couple talked to us for a while more and then they asked what Caroline did for a job. And I told them she was a dancer in the most high-end gentlemen's club, it's safe to say their head nearly exploded. They shuffled off quickly but Caroline just stared at me in astonishment. I thought she was furious at me for saying she worked there." Kol continued but Caroline cut in again, looking deep into his eyes.

"But really I couldn't believe the pride in his voice when he mentioned my job. He wasn't embarrassed by it or ashamed. He didn't try hide it. I brought him into a kiss which broke when he slipped on the ice. I'm telling you he's like Bambi. But he's my Bambi" she smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

"And so she went on more and more dates with me until I proposed, she rejected me, the stubborn girl. I think I asked her 25 times before she finally accepted and I think she only accepted just to shut me up" Kol grinned, love filling his eyes. Caroline noticed this and smiled wider.

"No, I finally accepted the 25th time because that was how many dates it took for me to finally admit to myself that I loved you" she said softly.

"You don't honestly believe that story do you?" Klaus scoffed.

"Why? It's true" Caroline turned to look at Klaus.

"Please, it was so completely made up" Klaus argued.

"I think it's sweet" Sage piped in, smiling over at Caroline and Kol.

"I agree with Sage" Katherine spoke up, taking Elijah's hand in her own, "love is ridiculous and never perfect. Love is arguments and resistance. And I think that it is amazing of Kol to be so proud of your job."

"Here, here!" Henrik cheered, raising his glass.

* * *

Caroline was standing on deck looking out at sea, revelling in the cool ocean breeze.

"That was quite the story", Caroline turned to see Klaus leaning against the side of the boat and staring at her.

"Better than ours" she said, looking at him icily.

"No. I would say ours was just as good" he answered, moving closer, "what are you really doing? I know for sure you aren't Kol's fiancée. He would readily fuck any girl." Caroline flinched when he mention Kol wanting to 'fuck' anyone.

"I'm his fiancée, Klaus" she said her voice wavering slightly.

"I'd bet that he brought you here to cause trouble, and that you are just pretending to be his fiancée. Let me tell you what happens after this weekend, you two will have your fun pretending at the wedding. Then once you get back everything will go back to the way it was, Kol fucking anything that has two legs and you selling your body for money. All those 'feelings' he says he has will be empty promises." Klaus moved closer so he was in her personal space, Caroline's bottom lip wobbled and tears filled her eyes. A loud smack could be heard throughout the yacht, Klaus stood there with a red mark on his cheek.

"I hope you burn in hell" she spoke through her tears before pushing past him and into the berth her and Kol were sharing. Kol saw Caroline walking towards him.

"Hey there you are" he said only for her to push past him, he grabbed hold of her elbow making her turn around and look at him.

"What's wrong? You're crying" he said wiping away his tears.

"Nothing, just stay away from me Kol okay. Go spend time with your brother, it's his wedding after all" she spat, before practically sprinting to their berth. Kol clenched his fists and jaw. He turned and walked in the direction Caroline came from and found his brother standing there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What did you say to her?" Kol demanded, flexing his fists.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked acting innocent.

"What the FUCK did you say to Caroline!?" Kol shouted. Klaus chuckled and full out laughed when he saw the look on Kol's face.

"Oh my god! You've convinced yourself this is real? You've fallen for her, my sloppy seconds!" Klaus barked out.

"Take that back" Kol said through gritted teeth.

"It's true though" Klaus taunted, "I've had her before you. I know what to do to make her moan in pleasure. I know what to do to make her gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. How to get her to beg. How to make her a withering mess under my body" Klaus couldn't continue because Kol's fist collided with his face.

"Kol!" Elijah shouted, pulling him away from where he was beating up Klaus. Henrik heard the racket, coming out of his berth and finding his brothers fighting. Finn stood between Klaus and Kol.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about her like that!" He spat, trying to get out of Elijah's hold.

"What's going on?" Henrik asked, confused why they were fighting.

"What's happening is this" Klaus said moving past Finn and managing to get in several harsh blows before Finn pulled him back. Kol had visibly slumped in Elijah's hold, no longer fighting it.

"Nik was being an ass and talking shit about Caroline" Kol spat before shrugging Elijah off and walking away.

"Caroline and I will be leaving in the morning once we've docked and packed our stuff." Kol said gruffly before retreating to Henrik's berth knowing that Caroline didn't want to see him.

* * *

Katherine heard the commotion and came out her berth just as Kol walked into Henrik's, Henrik following shortly after.

"Henry" she called out, stopping him before he entered, "what's going on?" Henrik sighed and walked towards Katherine.

"Apparently Nik said some things about Caroline and Kol didn't like what they were and they just started hitting each other. But also before Kol confronted Klaus, I saw Klaus talk to Caroline and then she slapped him and ran off." Henrik explained, Katherine nodded but stopped him before he tried to enter his berth.

"Come, let's talk to Caroline first" she tugged him in the direction of the berth. They knocked and walked in to find Caroline lying on the bed crying.

"Caroline?" Henrik said timidly, moving towards the blonde.

"Please leave" she said between sobs. Henrik ignored her and pulled her into a hug, letting her curl into him.

"It's okay" he hushed, Katherine smiled at the scene and sat on the other side of Caroline and rubbed soothing circles on the blondes back.

"You know after you came in here, Kol confronted Klaus" Katherine piped up and watched as the blonde stopped crying and resulted to sniffling instead. She shifted out of Henrik's hold and looked at Katherine.

"What? Why?"

"Because he loves you and he didn't like that Klaus hurt you" Katherine explained.

"He doesn't love me" she said, not willing to believe them, Klaus' words ringing through her brain.

_Then once you get back everything will go back to the way it was, Kol fucking anything that has two legs and you selling your body for money. All those 'feelings' he says he has will be empty promises._

"Bull shit!" Henrik shouted but apologized after Katherine sent him a look, "look, I have never seen Kol so mad before. He got pretty beat up by Nik." Worry overtook Caroline's body.

"Is he okay?" she asked immediately. Katherine secretly winked at Henrik.

"I'm not sure, he's in Henrik's berth. Maybe you should go check on him" Katherine suggested.

"Oh. I mean why don't you go Henrik?" Caroline turned to him.

"I'm going to go check on Nik, he's annoying but he's my brother" Henrik apologized.

"Katherine?" Caroline turned to her.

"I mean I could" Katherine shrugged.

"Don't you want to check on Elijah?" Henrik asked, feigning curiosity.

"Why would I want to do that?" Katherine asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He was involved in the scuffle" Henrik shrugged.

"Damn you Elijah" Katherine cursed before standing up, "sorry I've got to go check on my idiot husband. Looks like you've got to check up on Kol." Henrik and Katherine ran out of the room, giving each other a fist bump before rushing into her berth to hide.

Caroline sighed and decided to change first into her night clothes. Not because she was putting off checking on Kol. Of course not. She lied to herself. She opened the bag and cursed when she remembered she forgot to pick out her sleepwear. She rummaged about and found Kol's shirt, she shimmied out of her dress and pulled it on, biting her lip as the fabric touched her skin.

"You can do this" she whispered to herself, opening the door and walking over to Henrik's berth, pausing outside it.

"Come on Caroline" she mumbled before opening the door. She gasped at the sight. Kol had a bloodied lip and nose, a bruise was forming on his jaw and eye. He was gripping onto his abdomen and his shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh my god Kol!" she rushed to him, touching his face tentatively.

"It looks worse than it feels" he said, chuckling but groaning at the stinging in his chest.

"What happened?"

"I didn't like what Nik had to say about you" Kol smiled, "I was defending your honour my fair maiden. But I guess this makes me look like a total bad ass." He joked.

"Kol this isn't funny" she stood and went to the connected bathroom and came back with a first aid box. She dabbed his cuts with antiseptic and stopped when she heard his hiss of pain.

"It's okay" Kol whispered, "it doesn't hurt." Caroline still didn't do anything, Kol put his hands on the back of her bare legs and pulled her so she was straddling his lap. He lifted her hand which had the cotton and put it on one of his cuts, gritting his teeth at the stinging.

"Kol" she said worried and trying to pull her hand back.

"I'm fine, I've got you" he whispered. Caroline nodded and started wiping away the blood and cleaning the wounds, still sitting on his lap. Kol put his hands on her waist rubbing circles on them. Caroline put plasters on top of his cuts and placed a kiss on top of each of the injuries covering his face. Finally she pulled back slightly and started undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

"What are you doing Caroline?" He asked softly, watching as she focused on unbuttoning his shirt instead of looking at him.

"Taking care of you" she whispered, pushing the material off his shoulders. Kol reluctantly pulled his hands away from her to take off his shirt. She gasped when she saw the giant purple bruise covering his abdomen.

She lightly traced the outline of it causing Kol to shiver.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, finally looking up at him and into his eyes.

"Not as much as when you asked me to stay away from you" he answered truthfully, wiping away a tear that fell down her face.

"I've fallen for you" she confessed, bringing her hands up his torso and into his hair, "I know this was for pretend but… God dammit Kol, I've fallen for you."

"I've fallen for you too darling" he replied, bringing his hands under his shirt that she was wearing and up her back.

"Are you going to leave me?" she asked, her insecurities rising to the surface and Klaus' words coming back to her.

_Then once you get back everything will go back to the way it was, Kol fucking anything that has two legs._

_All those 'feelings' he says he has will be empty promises._

"Only if you want me to" he answered, smiling gently at her, "otherwise I'll be following you like a lost puppy." Caroline let out a small laugh.

"I want you to stay around me" she confessed.

"Good."

"Good." She pressed a kiss on his lips, as if sealing the promise between the two of them. When they broke apart Kol had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"You're wearing my shirt" he stated causing Caroline to blush.

"I forgot my pyjamas" she lamely said, sending him a sheepish smile.

"Well I think I would like my shirt back" he said huskily, lust filling his eyes.

"Take it then" she whispered on his lips. They spent the night expressing all their feelings for each other in bed. Henrik ended up sleeping in Kol and Caroline's berth because they were too busy defiling his.

* * *

**2 months later**

Kol and Caroline were walking hand in hand through a park, laughing and talking about Kol's job which he recently acquired. They reached the middle which was filled with people who were having lunch, meeting friends, exercising or just generally enjoying the day. Kol reached the middle and stood on the side of the fountain.

"Kol what are you doing?" Caroline hissed, trying to pull him down.

"Caroline Forbes!" Kol shouted, getting everyone's attention. Caroline blushed from embarrassment and tried to get him down again but he just waved her off.

"Caroline Forbes! My STRIPPER girlfriend!" by now Caroline was dying and wanted him to finish quickly, "will you move in with me!"

"Yes! Oh my god you idiot! Get down here" she tugged him and he finally climbed down, bringing her into a hug. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and fisted her hands in the front of his shirt.

"You're so annoying" she mumbled into his collar, "why couldn't you ask me like a normal person?"

"Because we aren't normal, you strip for a living which I respect. More power to you darling! And I own said gentlemen's club! I am like your pimp" he joked. Caroline just scoffed into his collar and stayed in his embrace.

"I love you, and we're already engaged. It's about time we lived together" Kol whispered.

"I love you too" Caroline replied, pulling her head away from his neck to place a kiss on his lips. Just then an elderly couple approached them.

"Congratulations" the woman said, smiling at them.

"Thank you" Caroline replied, a feint blush gracing her cheeks.

"Young love is a beautiful thing and I can see it with you two" the man said.

"Thank you very much sir" Kol replied, "how long have you two been together?"

"75 years" he said proudly, placing a kiss on his wife's hand.

"Congratulations, how did you manage to stay together all that time?" Caroline asked. They both chuckled and the woman spoke up.

"Just like you two are surviving. We aren't ashamed of anything either of us do, we are proud of each other and we don't judge. You two will be together for long, I can sense it."

"Thank you" they both replied at the same time. They talked to them for a few minutes before the couple needed to leave. Kol turned to Caroline and smiled.

"Do you think that's going to be us?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yup and the reason we would have to stop talking to the young couple is because you would need to go back to the club to strip" Kol joked.

"Ew, I'm not stripping when I'm old and wrinkly" she scrunched her nose up in disgust, "you really love getting to tell people you're engaged to a stripper don't you?"

"Mmmhm" he hummed, peppering kisses on her neck, "but mostly I love getting to tell people that you're all mine."

"Forever and always" she grinned, kissing him.

"Forever and always" he responded, kissing her back.

* * *

I'm working on another Kolaroline one and a Carolijah! Klaroliner's yours is coming soon! Keep up with the suggestions! x


	10. Carolijah : Beverly Hills Affair

This wasn't a request but I've been watching Devious Maids and got inspired by the whole beverly hills life thing.

Caroline and Elijah have been together for 6 years and married for 5. They have 1 son together called Henrik who is 5 years old. Caroline is like the rich trophy wife who stays home doing all the work and looking after their son Henrik. Elijah works for a living but finds himself unhappy so he has been having an affair.

Quite angsty! Enjoy!

* * *

Elijah sighed and loosened his tie as he entered his mansion in Beverly Hills. He had a stressful day full of business meetings with potential investors and trouble within the staff but the one thing that was good about his day was getting to see Elena. The brunette managed to put a smile on his face; he decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the phenomenal girl, meaning a divorce from Caroline. He put his briefcase down by the door and put his keys in the dish on the table by the door.

He headed up the stairs was about to make the usual right hand turn to the master bedroom when he heard voices coming from Henrik's room, he turned to see a light on which was unusual at this time of night, seeing as it was past midnight. He carefully walked towards the door finding it ajar, and nudged it open slightly. He could see Caroline lying in bed with Henrik cuddled into her side.

"Okay, how about I tell you how your mummy met your daddy?" Henrik nodded and moved closer to the blonde.

"Okay, so I met your daddy on a boat trip. I went to spend time with my friend Lexi but came across this incredible man dressed in a suit. And do you know who that man was?" Caroline asked the little boy who just shook his head in response.

"He was your daddy and I fell in love the minute I made eye contact with him. I spent the rest of the night watching him from across the room when he finally had enough and approached me" Caroline continued, Elijah leant against the wall outside the room, listening to his wife talk about their first encounter. He slid down the wall and sat with his back against it, deciding to eavesdrop a little.

"He asked me if something was wrong and I apologised for staring and told him I kept looking over because he was the most handsome man there. He still is" Caroline commented, smiling at the thought of her husband. Elijah felt the slight guilt tugging at his heart at her words.

"After that, your daddy asked if I wanted to meet him again and I said yes. We went on lots of dates and I met his family and he met mine. We got married and then had you my little monkey" she bopped his nose lightly. Henrik smiled and his eyes started drooping.

"Sing mummy, please," he mumbled.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_Oh no, I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Something's are meant to be_

_Sooo, take my hand_

_And take my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea_

_Oh my darling so it goes_

_Something's are meant to be_

_So wont you please just_

_Take my hand_

_And take my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love_

_In love with you_

_Cause I can't help_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love _

_I keep falling in love with you_

Elijah rested his head against the wall as he heard Caroline sing their wedding day song. As she neared the end he stood up and made his way back to the front door, texting Elena to let her know he wanted to meet up with her. Caroline brushed the hair out of Henrik's eyes and slowly stood up, leaving the sleeping boy in bed. As she padded softly to her and Elijah's room she looked down the stairs and saw him leaving the house. Sighing softly, she entered their room, looking at the bed they once used to make love in every night, now it was mostly her on one side and him keeping to the other.

* * *

Elijah returned home the rest of the week, falling into the routine of sitting outside Henrik's room and listening to Caroline talking to him and then eventually singing. On Friday night he came home from being at Elena's and sat himself down.

"You know me and your dad love you so much" she whispered, it was still loud enough for Elijah to hear and a smile graced his face.

"But I don't think your dad loves me as much as he loves someone else" this caught Elijah's attention and he sat up straighter, straining to hear her words.

"You see, he's been meeting someone for a few years now, I know it's your Auntie Elena" she whispered, her voice filled with unshed tears.

"That's why daddy is always busy because he has to show Auntie Elena he loves her too, but not as much as he loves you baby" her voice breaking and the tears finally slipping down her face.

"What about you mummy?" Henrik asked, Elijah leant towards the door, holding his breath for her response.

"No, he doesn't as much as he loves Aunt Elena and you" tears steadily falling down her face, one landed on Henrik's head and he looked up to see his mother crying. She quickly tried to brush them away but Henrik crawled into her lap and raised his hands to her face.

"Why're you crying mummy?" Elijah's heart clenched at the question, he felt waves of guilt roll over him.

"Because" she managed to whisper, "I love your daddy so much and I don't know how to make him love me more." She admitted, placing a kiss on each of Henrik's palms.

"Please stop crying, don't be sad" Henrik pleaded, desperation laced his voice.

"I'm not sad because I still have you, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you" she smiled weakly, "I've already lost one of my boys, I can't loose you too."

Elijah had enough and walked away but instead of leaving to go to Elena's like he had been doing for the past few nights he walked into his study and sat down at his desk. He drank his way through a few glasses of scotch before he decided to go to sleep, he walked into the bedroom he shared with Caroline and stood at he threshold watching his wife sleeping. He noticed her hand fall over onto his side and move back almost as if it had burnt her to touch it. She automatically turned over in her sleep so her back was to his side.

He slid into his side and faced the same direction as Caroline, he watched the rise and fall of her breathing and slowly fell asleep to that. When he woke up the next morning he noticed a light weight on his shoulder and found that Caroline's hand was resting on it, he watched her as she slept peacefully, taking in her features. His phone went off and Elijah cursed, reaching over and turning it off before Caroline woke up. However the noise caused her eyes to open and when she noticed her hand on Elijah's shoulder she retracted it immediately.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, too afraid to look at him. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"It's okay" he replied softly watching as Caroline moved around the room, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I should um, go wake Henrik up for school" she muttered then left the room quickly. Elijah sighed and checked his phone finding a message from Elena.

_Bought something new for you, come see it in person today? X_

Attached was a photo of Elena in black lingerie, smirking seductively at the camera. He got out of bed and prepared for the day at work. Once he was finished he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get his morning cup of coffee. When he entered he noticed that Henrik was sitting on one of the bar stools and Caroline was walking about preparing his breakfast. Watching her walk around he finally noticed what she was wearing, she wore a light pink lace nighty and if memory serves him right it was the one he bought her as a birthday gift the first year they dated and a simple silk dressing gown.

"Daddy" Henrik called, Caroline's head snapped towards his direction and gave him a small smile.

"There's coffee in the pot," she pointed to the machine before going back to preparing Henrik's breakfast.

"Hello Henry" he said moving towards the boy and taking a seat on the island next to him. Caroline poured out coffee into a mug for Elijah and set it down in front of him.

"Thank you" he looked up to Caroline who just nodded and then turned back to the stove. Caroline lifted the French toast out of the pan and placed it on a plate with a dusting of icing sugar, slices of strawberries and a spoonful of Nutella. She placed the plate in front of Henrik whose eyes gleamed with excitement.

She sat on the other side of him cutting up small bite size pieces for him to eat, once she finished she got up to get him his orange juice.

"Daddy try" Henrik shoved a forkful towards Elijah who just smiled and opened his mouth. His eyes shut when the food touched his tongue, his mind flashing back to one of his early memories with Caroline.

_Elijah rolled over in his sleep, his arm reaching out for Caroline only to find she wasn't there. He sighed thinking that it was just a ruse and she didn't actually care for him. He got out of bed and collected his clothes that were strewn about Caroline's small apartment. Once he had changed and left the bedroom he walked towards the front door, walking past the open kitchen he noticed Caroline standing there making breakfast. She spun around and let out a small scream, her hand flying over to cover her heart._

"_God Elijah! You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that," she shouted, closing her eyes and waiting for her heart beat to return to normal speed._

"_Sorry about that Care" he chuckled moving towards her and hugging her tightly._

"_It's okay," she mumbled, hugging him back. When they pulled away she turned back to the stove and pulled the French toast out of the pan and onto a plate._

"_I made you breakfast" she smiled, dusting the toast with icing sugar then placing sliced strawberries and Nutella on top. Elijah cut himself a bit and put it into his mouth, he couldn't help the small moan that escaped him. Caroline heard it and chuckled._

"_Good then?"_

"_The best." He agreed, tucking into the rest._

"Isn't it good?" Henrik asked, breaking Elijah out of his trance. Caroline put the juice in front of Henrik and wiped his mouth that was covered in Nutella.

"The best" he said softly watching as Caroline stilled her movements. After a few more long seconds and Caroline started moving.

"Right, go get dressed for school mister and meet me down here when you're done" she instructed Henrik who nodded and placed a kiss on Elijah's cheek then one on Caroline's before running off. Caroline took the empty plate, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

"Caroline" Elijah started but she cut him off.

"I need go get dressed to take Henry to school" she practically ran out of the kitchen leaving Elijah sitting there trying to comprehend what just happened. When Caroline reached their room she shut the door and slid down it, her heart racing a mile a minute. She couldn't help but avoid him, she knew that any conversation they have could lead to the three words she didn't have the strength to hear. 'I'm leaving you'. A knock on the door shook her out of her inner musings.

"Mummy, I'm going to be late" Henrik called through the door.

"Give me 5 minutes baby" she called jumping up and throwing on a random dress from their walk in wardrobe. She slipped on a pair of black stilettos and ran down the stairs. Elijah was bent down talking to Henrik and turned his head when he heard the unmistakable sound of heels on marble. He looked up to see Caroline running down the stairs, he had to do a double take because he noticed the dress she was wearing was the one she wore to their engagement party. Caroline frowned when she saw Elijah staring at her, she looked down and immediately realised her mistake.

"Mummy!" Henrik called bouncing up and down, wanting to leave for school.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go" she opened the front door and Henrik charged outside and to the black Lexus jeep. Caroline let out a laugh and grabbed the keys from the bowl and her sunglasses that she had left there. Elijah watched as she unlocked the door and slid in with the same grace and elegance she always carried about her.

He finished his coffee then headed over to Elena's house because truthfully he didn't need to be in the office today. He pulled up on the curb and hopped out, he started walking up the driveway when he got the feeling of eyes on him. He turned to see Lexi Branson standing in her driveway, disapproval written all over her face. He had forgotten that Lexi and Caroline used to work together and went to the same university. He quickly made his way to the front door, which swung open at his arrival.

Elena stood there wearing the lingerie she sent him a photo of earlier in the day. She pulled him in by her tie sending a glare to Lexi who was shaking her head in disapproval.

"Hey baby" she cooed, running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Hey" he replied placing a kiss on her lips.

"Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet Elena" Elijah sighed moving to sit down on the couch.

"Why not?"

"Because I just haven't had time between work and seeing you. She's always asleep when I return home and gone when I wake up" he explained, lying to her a little.

"Okay, well why don't you tell her tonight?" Elena straddled his lap, "I'll let you leave early to tell her."

"Okay" he whispered kissing her. They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around in bed. At 4 Elena had fallen asleep on his chest leaving him to let his thoughts wander. He reached out for his phone on the nightstand to the left of him, in doing so his wedding ring glinted in the light. He looked at it with remorse and took it off, putting it into his jacket pocket.

He decided to head home to talk to Caroline, to finally end their marriage. Bidding Elena goodbye he took the long way home, putting off his arrival because he wasn't quite sure how he was going to phrase it. He pulled into their driveway and groaned when he noticed her car was missing, of course. She had gone to pick up Henrik from soccer practice, he got out and made his way through the house. He went to the library where he was certain the tumbler was full of scotch in there.

When Elijah walked in and poured himself a drink he noticed Caroline's laptop was out. He let curiosity over take him and walked over to see what she had been up to. He saw a few windows open and looked through them, the first one was a document and it was titled 'all the things you love about him'. And he scrolled for pages finding a list of everything Caroline loved about him. He clicked on the next one, which was a web browser, he noticed all of the bookmarks and tabs that were open were all on how to be a better wife, ways to make your husband happy. Clicking off that he was brought to a video. Their wedding video to be precise. He realised that she had put their vows on a loop.

The opening of the front door and the sounds of Henrik running up and down the stairs made him move away. He approached the doorway to the library when he heard Caroline's voice, as if she was speaking to someone, he hid behind the door so she wouldn't notice him.

"I don't know Lex, I feel like everyday I'm losing him more and more. Did you know he tried to talk to me this morning and I locked myself in our bedroom just in the off chance he was going to end it." Caroline was pacing down the hallway past the library, back and forth

"_Loved_, Lexi. As in past tense, and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want this to end, I'm trying so hard to do everything right, be the perfect wife. And none of this is working. I'm worried that Henrik is catching on to something; he asked me if his dad and me were fighting this morning on the way to school. It's partially my fault though" Caroline sighed and stopped pacing outside the library.

"I brought up the affair the other day, mind you I didn't say it was an affair. I don't have anyone Lex, just Henrik and you. And I can't always depend on you because you have your own life" tears were streaming down her face, "What do I do Lexi?" Elijah chose that moment to make his presence known and swung the door open. Caroline took in a sharp breath and cut Lexi off.

"Lex, I've got to go" she hung up and quickly brushed away her tears.

"Hi. I didn't know you'd be back so early, are you joining us for dinner?" Caroline fidgeted, not knowing what to do.

"Yes well I managed to finish all the work that needed to be done. I think I will be joining you for dinner and a guest will be coming as well if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, the more the merrier" she nodded.

"Caroline we need to talk" Elijah started but got cut off by Henrik who was barrelling towards him.

"Dad! What are you doing back so early?" Henrik jumped into his embrace Elijah picked the boy up who was already chatting his ears off.

"I'll go get dinner ready" Caroline turned and walked to the kitchen preparing the pot roast and apple pie. By 7 everything was prepared and Caroline was just finishing setting the dinner table up. The doorbell rang letting her know that Elijah's guest had arrived.

"I'll get it" she called out, not wanting to disturb Henrik's time with his dad. She swung the door open and came face to face with a smiling Elena.

"Hey Care," she said coming into the house and handing her jacket to the blonde.

"Elena" she breathed out, her heart constricting at the sight of her ex-friend and husbands mistress.

"Where are my two favourite boys" she called and no sooner did Henrik and Elijah appear. Henrik ran over to Elena and jumped into a hug.

"Aunt Elena!" He cheered causing her to chuckle and place a kiss on his forehead. Elijah had a smile on his face and greeted her with a kiss too. Caroline felt her heart falter, her perfect smile crooked and the light in her eyes dim.

"Dinner's just about ready, it'll be a few more minutes. Why don't you guys go sit in the living room and I'll call when it's ready?" Caroline spoke up, Henrik nodding and dragging Elijah off to the living room and tugging Elena as well. Caroline walked into the kitchen and placed her hands on the counter, bending over slightly her breaths uneven. She took a deep breath and turned, putting everything on serving trays and placing it on the dinner table.

She walked to the living room to call them to dinner and the sight in front of her officially broke her heart. Elena, Elijah and Henrik were all cuddled together and laughing about something Henrik was telling them. They looked happy and for once in the 6 years her and Elijah had been married she saw his radiant smile. She let out a shaky breath, which Henrik and Elena didn't notice, but it caught Elijah's attention. He turned to see Caroline running up the stairs of the house, he excused himself and followed after her. He found her in their room, haphazardly throwing clothes and shoes into a suitcase.

"Caroline, what is the meaning of this?" Elijah asked making Caroline halt in her movements. She looked over at him with a sad smile then zipped up her suitcase, she slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and walked over to him.

"I'm leaving" it came out a whisper, "I can't sit around anymore knowing that I'm the reason you're unhappy. I can't be selfish with you and make you stay. So I'm going to do the thing that you haven't been able to do for years now and say. I'm leaving you." She pushed past him and made her way down the stairs ignoring Elijah's calls. She made it halfway down when Elena and Henrik appeared at the doorway to the living room.

"Caroline! Wait!" Elijah called running after her, she didn't stop. She went to the table and grabbed her keys and handbag. She opened the door and put her bag into the trunk of her car.

"Mum! Where are you going!" Henrik tried to run after her but Elijah caught him before he ran out.

"Mummy! Don't leave me" tears streamed down his face as he tried to get out of Elijah's grasp. Caroline let out a sob then moved in front of their son.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not leaving you but I have to go away for a while. But it's okay because you have your daddy and Auntie Elena to take care of you" Caroline wiped away his tears and cupped his cheeks, "I love you so much baby." She placed a kiss on his forehead before going back to the car. She drove off not sure of where she was going to end up but she just kept on driving.

Elijah closed the front door with a sigh and turned around to find Henrik sitting on the bottom step crying. Elena moved over and tried to put her arms around him but he pushed her away and stood up.

"This is all your fault!" he screamed pointing at Elena, "why didn't you just leave my mummy and daddy alone! I hate you!"

"Henrik Joseph Mikaelson I will not have you speak to Elena like that" Elijah bellowed and Henrik just turned to him.

"This is your fault too! If you just loved mummy like she loved you she wouldn't have left me! I hate you!" He turned and ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Elijah sighed, running a hand through his hair. Elena moved towards him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'll go, you talk to him and I'll come back tomorrow okay?" Elijah just nodded and Elena made her way back home. Elijah went up to Henrik's room and gently pushed it open and found Henrik on his knees in front of his bed, hands in a prayer position.

"Dear lord, please bring my mum back to me and make her never leave me. And please make my daddy love my mummy as much as she loves him and as much as he loves me. Please make Auntie Elena go away. Please let my family be a happy one. But mostly, please just give me back my mummy." He pleaded, tears falling down his face.

Elijah let out a shaky breath and decided not to disturb Henrik in fear of him acting up. He walked downstairs and into the dining room and found dinner set out; she had made his favourite food and brought out his favourite wine as well. His heart clenched with guilt and hurt. He lifted the wine and smiled, he knew Caroline hated that particular one but she always bought it and drank it when he wanted to celebrate or drink. He sat at the table alone and put food onto his plate.

The first bite was as good as the rest, Caroline always knew how to cook and when she heard that this was his favourite meal she made sure to cook it frequently. After he cleaned up around the house he made his way to their room, looking at their giant bed that she once shared with him and not wanting to go anywhere near it. He changed into his pyjamas and walked across the hall and into his study where he spent the night sleeping awkwardly on the couch.

* * *

"Dad wake up, I have to go to school" Henrik pushed his dad awake. Elijah's eyes slowly opened and his brain registered what he was saying. He quickly jumped up and ran to their bedroom pulling on the jeans, t-shirt and converse Caroline had bought him as a joke. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He looked through the fridge.

"When's mum coming back?" he got as a reply instead.

"I'm not sure. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know mum usually surprises me everyday" he shrugged, "I'm not hungry anyways." Elijah sighed and pulled out a cereal bar and handed it to him.

"Let's get going then" he ushered Henrik to his Mercedes. Henrik got in and Elijah followed seconds after.

"Do you even know the way?" Elijah's eyes widened.

"Do you?" Elijah asked and Henrik nodded and gave him the instructions to get to school. After dropping Henrik at school Elijah drove around aimlessly not knowing where to go. He had called earlier to ask for the day off which his boss allowed. He just pulled into the drive when he got a call from his brother.

"Klaus, to what do I owe this call?"

"Caroline just came here looking for a job and wondering if I would give her her old position. I said of course and then she asked me if it was possible to have the work apartment as well."

"She what?" Elijah asked, putting the phone on speaker and turning around to drive over to Klaus' office.

"I said yes but when I asked her if something was wrong she dismissed it and ran off. What the hell happened?" Klaus bellowed into the phone.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" Elijah replied hanging up on his brother.

* * *

"Where is she?" Elijah asked, storming into Klaus' office.

"I'm not telling you until you explain why she is asking for her job back and a place to stay." Klaus replied, gesturing to the seat across from him.

"I've been having an affair with Elena Gilbert for the past 5 years, it turns out Caroline knew" Klaus responded by punching his brother in the face. Elijah didn't bother retaliating knowing he deserved much worse.

"I guess I deserved that," Elijah said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"No Elijah. You deserve much worse. How could you do this to her?"

"I don't know! I guess just woke up one day and didn't love her" he explained weakly.

"No you don't just wake up one day and not love someone. That's not how it works."

"I don't know what to say Niklaus."

"5 years! For fuck sake and she stayed with you this entire time?" Elijah nodded his head, "she must either be mentally insane or she must really give a shit about you and love you to no end." Klaus ranted.

"I mean with her best friend Elijah!"

"I know! Don't you think I feel like crap?" Elijah shouted back, tired of being made to feel like shit.

"No I don't" Klaus said sternly, "because if you did you would've stopped this whole charade long enough to see Caroline for who she is. Kind, caring, forgiving, willing to turn a blind eye on the fact that her one true love is having an affair. You really screwed up."

"Please just tell me where I can find her" Elijah begged Klaus. Klaus sighed and looked up and past him where Caroline was standing, she made a gesture for him not to tell or let Elijah know she was there.

"You've made your bed brother. Now it's time to lay in it." Klaus buttoned up his jacket and turned back to work. He saw Caroline shoot him a grateful smile before leaving.

Caroline got into the car and drove by Henrik's school; she hopped out and walked into the hallways and to Henrik's class. She asked the teacher to take him out of class for a family emergency. Henrik came bounding out and hugged his mum.

"Hi baby" she whispered into his hair, holding him close.

"Hi mummy" he replied, burying his head in the crook of his neck. She picked him up and carried him back to the car. They drove around town for a while, they went to the ice cream parlor and the park and then finally back home. She got out of the car with him and walked to the door, unlocking it. When she walked in she heard _Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Ingrid Michaelson playing throughout the house. Hand in hand with Henrik they walked through the house and into the living room where Elijah and hers first dance was playing on the TV.

Henrik tugged on her hand and brought her over to the couch to watch it. As it reached it's final seconds the tape flickered and it was some of the silly videos her and Elijah had filmed when they were on their honeymoon. The current one was done on her phone, Elijah was cuddling her from behind and had his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"_Good morning Mr Mikaelson" Caroline smiled when Elijah placed a kiss just below her ear._

"_Good morning Mrs Mikaelson" he replied smiling. _

A few more videos went by of them walking on the beach and pretending to interview each other. Once again the tape flickered and it was Elijah dressed in the tux he wore at the wedding, except she knew he must've done it recently because he was standing in their gazebo out back.

"_Caroline Forbes, I love you so much. I love that you know what to do to make me smile and laugh. I love your smile and laugh. I love waking up next to you and getting to tell the world that you are mine. And I cannot wait until I make you my wife. I promise to always love you and be forever faithful."_

Caroline let out a shaky breath, tears streaming down her face at the sound of his vows that he spoke to her 5 years ago.

"_I broke those vows a long time ago and I am so unbelievably sorry. I am even more sorry that it took you walking out on me to realise that I was the reason we didn't work. The things I did are completely unforgivable and I would understand if you hate me and wish to leave forever. But I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the things I've done the last five years. Maybe not today, tomorrow, next week, month or year but hopefully you will be able to look past that and forgive me."_

Behind her Elijah stood in his tux holding the same white roses Caroline had in her wedding bouquet.

"_I am going to try so hard to make this up to you. I will fix this. I love you Caroline Mikaelson. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave your idiotic, selfish, cruel husband in the hopes he can redeem himself and once again become your lovable, kind, caring husband that you aren't afraid of."_

The video flickered off; Caroline wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Well?" she heard Elijah speak from behind her, she turned to see him standing there with a bouquet like the one she had at their wedding.

"Henry give us a minute" she turned to look at Henrik who pouted but gave his parents space anyways, "Elijah, what are you doing?" He moved towards her so he was standing a few inches away.

"I'm apologizing for being the world's worst husband and dad."

"No. Why are you putting me through all of this?"

"I don't understand."

"Elijah you know I love you, even more than on our wedding day but you keep hurting me. And when I saw you and Elena last night I was upset but finally happy because I let myself hate you. Just a little but still. And then you have to go and play with my heart again and tell me you love me and want to make up for your past mistakes."

"Caroline I am so sorry for putting you through all of this but please trust me when I say I want us to work" he got down on his knees in front of her, "please. What can I do to get you to give me another try?"

"I want us to move."

"Move where?"

"To Europe and we won't tell anyone except families. Just us three. A small town, a small house that has just enough room for the three of us. That's what I want" Elijah nodded immediately, "and." Caroline added causing Elijah to frown a little.

"I want you to drop any form of contact with Elena Gilbert, you won't even tell her we're leaving or where we are going. We won't send her the annual Christmas card. Nothing. And if you give me any reason to doubt you, I will leave you and I will be taking Henrik with me." Elijah nodded and pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"We will leave at the end of the week, I will sort it all out. I promise. We will be a family, I love you" he pressed a kiss on her lips. She didn't return it but she didn't avoid it. Elijah figured it was progress and he was willing to do everything in his power for him and Caroline to be like they were 5 years ago. Happy and very much in love.

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't horrible :) review please :) x


	11. Carolijah : Rebekah's Sleepover

This was a request from **Mystery Girl3**, which was:

Caroline runs into Elijah at a sleep over with Rebecca in the middle of the night.

* * *

Caroline stood looking at the grand, ornate door in front of her which was attached to a giant white mansion. Her duffle bag hung on her right shoulder, she was wearing a sports bra and short running shorts. She had just arrived after track practice and had come straight over after because Rebekah called her with an emergency. The maid opened the door and Caroline bounced into Rebekah's room where the other blonde was under a pile of clothes face down into the mattress.

"Beks, what was so important I had to be come over straight after practice?" Caroline put her bag down in the corner and pulled the clothes off Rebekah who was mumbling into her bed. After taking all the clothes off her she turned her over and asked her to repeat herself.

"I said Matt hasn't replied to my text in an hour" she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Seriously!" Caroline exclaimed, annoyed that she got called over for nothing, "that's it? Doesn't he have a shift at the grill today?"

"Yes, but I know when his breaks are and he should've been able to reply to me!" she cried.

"Okay, Beks I don't have time for this, so here's what I'm going to do. I am going to go home, shower, change and pack an over night bag and you and I will have a sleep over okay? Good." She turned around and left, not giving Rebekah time to refuse.

5 hours later and Caroline made her way back to the mansion, she was wearing dark skinny jeans and loose red checkered shirt with black heels. She had the time to pick up the spare key Rebekah gave her for emergencies. She opened the door and walked into the mansion. As she walked she noticed a new family photo had been hung up on the wall.

She walked over to take a closer look. Mikael and Esther stood at either side with a strained smile on their faces. They never looked properly happy for the past 8 years after Mikael found out Esther had had an affair. Kol had that cheeky glint in her eyes, Kol and her always had banter and Caroline always teased him because he used to hit on her so much until she hit him. Klaus had a smirk on his face, she hadn't seen him in over 2 years because he had left for university studying art. Rebekah as always looked regal and murderous, her and Bekah had been friends since diapers. Then there was the one man she would do anything for. Elijah.

He knew Caroline when she was younger because she was always around, playing with Rebekah, watching movies with Rebekah and occasionally Kol. They had somewhat of a friendship going on, he knew about her little quirks and she knew about his. But the first day of high school is when she formed a crush on him. She remembered a younger her being pushed into a set of lockers by one of the older girls for looking at them wrong. Elijah noticed this and instead of ignoring her defended her and he spent the rest of the day making sure no one would step out of line when it considered her. Of course she hasn't seen him in 4 years because he left to New York and started his own business. Sighing she turned around and stood in the foyer.

"Bekah!" she called out, the blonde appeared at the top of the stairs.

"There you are come on! Let's start the movie marathon!" she yelled down at Caroline who just rolled her eyes and turned towards the stairs muttering under her breath.

"Nice to see you Caroline. Thanks for coming Caroline. You really are the best friend Caroline" she muttered repeatedly crashing into Rebekah who turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope" Caroline replied popping the p. They settled down under the covers with a bowl of popcorn mixed with m&ms and gummy bears and choose The Notebook from Netflix.

3 hours later and 2 more movies the girls were laughing and having a good time. It was just about 12 o'clock when Rebekah's phone rang.

"It's Matt!" she squealed, answering then hanging up a few seconds later. She stood up and started changing.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked, eyeing Rebekah.

"Matt wants to meet up to apologize, you stay here though! I'll be back later and I can gush to you about having the best boyfriend!" Rebekah called out behind her as she left. Caroline huffed and fell back into the bed. She turned the bedside light off as well as the TV and tried to settle into bed. After a half hearted attempt and tossing and turning for half an hour she got out of bed and decided to make herself a cup of tea.

She didn't bother changing out of her oversized t-shirt that she wore to bed and only went up to the top of her thighs and made her way through the house and into the kitchen. She twirled about filling the kettle and grabbing her mug and the jasmine tea. She put the kettle on the hob and sat at the island waiting for the tell tale whistle.

She tapped her nails against the counter staring at the kettle.

"You know staring at it won't make it boil any quicker" someone quipped from behind her, a smile graced her face and she spun around in her chair and launched herself at him.

"Eli!" Elijah chuckled and brought his arms around her waist.

"Good to see you too Caroline" he mumbled into her hair, she pushed back and looked at him.

"What're you doing here?" a smile still prominent on her face.

"I thought it was about time I visited the family" he shrugged. Just then the whistle blew and Caroline moved over to the stove and switched it off. She poured the water into her mug and gave it a stir.

"Hot chocolate?" Elijah questioned, taking the seat she was sitting in before.

"Jasmine tea" she corrected to which Elijah just raised his eyebrow.

"I guess things have changed" he said looking down at his clasped hands that were resting on the counter top.

"I guess they have" she smiled leaning on top of the counter with her mug of tea between her hands before raising it and taking a sip.

"Where's Rebekah?" curious as to why she wasn't down there with Caroline.

"Out meeting up with her Romeo."

"Not to be rude but why are you here then?"

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my company Eli?" Caroline teased him to which he shook his head in denial.

"On the contrary Caroline, I find myself enjoying it."

"We were meant to have a sleep over but she chose dick over chick" she shrugged simply, "anyways, I'm going to head back to bed." She put her mug in the sink and walked over to stand next to Elijah.

"It's good seeing you again Eli" she placed a kiss on his cheek then started to make her way out of the kitchen, stopping in the doorway "I missed you."

"I missed you too Caroline, sleep well" he replied, smiling as he watched her leave. He remembered Caroline very well, when she was still really young he saw her as a sister but then one day she had changed in more ways than one. Elijah was going to be honest, he was a guy and she was a teenage girl with the assets that attracted him. And to top off her new… equipment, she was able to relate with him and she would help him if he needed it and she knew what to do to put a smile on her face.

But because Caroline was Rebekah's best friend he never dared to make a move, but seeing her in nothing but her sleep shirt brought back those feelings of desire. He sighed then walked into his room, he changed into a pair of pyjama pants, favouring sleeping shirtless and crawled into bed.

It was 2 in the morning and Caroline woke up with a start because of the thunderstorm that was raging outside. Caroline's heart was beating rapidly, she always had a fear of lightening and thunder. Normally this wouldn't bother her because Bekah would be next to her and would instantly calm her down soothing her. And at home she had her room soundproofed so she couldn't hear the thunder outside. But in the Mikaelson mansion the sound carried and Caroline was sat up against the headboard shaking like a Chihuahua.

She resulted to taking deep breaths, her eyes closed and rocking back and forth. Her eyes flew open when she remembered someone else was in this house who wouldn't judge her and knew her dilemma. She ran as fast as she could from Rebekah's room to his room and knocked on the door before swinging it open.

"Caroline?" Elijah asked as he switched on his bedside lamp, just then he heard the tell tale sound of thunder and gave her a knowing look.

"Can I?" she asked, knowing that he would understand her question. He replied by lifting his blanket up for her to get in. She didn't wait for a word and ran over and crawled in next to him, being enveloped in the warmth. He lifted his arm up and Caroline rested her head on his bare chest and draped her arm across it, their legs getting tangled together. Elijah brought his arm down around her shoulder and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on her arm.

He felt her whimper and he just tightened his hold on her and placed a kiss on her forehead. After half an hour she finally fell asleep in his comforting hold, Elijah was still awake enjoying holding her.

"I guess some things don't change after all" he mumbled to himself, a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

I promise I will get to your requests so keep em coming :) review :) x


	12. Klaroline : Don't take back I Love You

First of all I would like to apologize about the fact it is taking me so long to write these but I am in the middle of my exams, but hopefully after this week I can update more often!

This request was from **Tilly-Luv**, which was:

Caroline finds Klaus cheating on her with Genevieve, but I still want them to have a happy ending, if that's possible.

* * *

Caroline was sat on the couch staring at the fireplace an overwhelming feeling of numbness flooded her veins. She placed the underwear she found under their bed on the coffee table in front of her. The offending items weren't hers, that meant two things. One. He cheated. Two. He lied to her.

"Caroline, love, where are you?" Klaus' voice floated through the house, he appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, "there you are! Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"I think the whole of New Orleans heard you" she said stealing the exact same words he spoke to her except instead of Mystic Falls she was now in New Orleans.

"Why didn't you answer me then?" he grumbled, moving into the room. When she didn't reply he moved towards her.

"Love" he called then followed her gaze to the underwear on the table, letting out a nervous chuckle he spoke again, "I'm pretty sure you're meant to wear it love."

"Don't" she said sternly, "don't you dare play off the fact you had an affair and didn't tell me."

"Let me explain" he started but abruptly got cut off by Caroline.

"Explain to me the fact that it was a total accident and your clothes just magically fell off and your body's turned into magnets that got glued together? Yes please explain this to me." She yelled furiously, getting off the sofa and pushing him, "who was it Klaus?"

"Sweetheart" he pleaded, stumbling as she pushed him again.

"Who was it!"

"Genevieve" he whispered, looking down at his shoes ashamedly.

"Genevieve? The witch I took into my house because you needed her help. The Genevieve that I befriended because you asked me to. The Genevieve you told me you once fell for but I had no reason to be worried about it. That Genevieve?" by now she was hysterical and tears started flowing down her face.

"I am so sorry, love" he got down on his knees in front of her, tears flowing out of his eyes, "please, please forgive me." At this point he didn't care whether or not he was showing weakness or submissiveness, he needed his Caroline and if he needed to beg and grovel in front of all his enemies he would.

"I hate you so much" she whispered, Klaus' heart breaking at the sound of her words, "why do you always find a way to hurt me?"

"I'll never do it again, just please" he begged, taking her hands in his.

"You've said that so many times before, I hate you, this was the last straw" she flashed up to their room, throwing things into a suitcase haphazardly. Once she was done she walked down the stairs, finding Klaus standing at the bottom as a last desperate attempt to get her back.

"Caroline please, if there was any way I could take back everything I did I would."

"If I could take things back I would take back so much Klaus. I would take back leaving my friends for you. I would take back not going to college to be here in New Orleans with you. I would take back forgiving you every single time you did something wrong" she listed and he cut in quietly.

"Please don't take back your I love you" he whispered.

"I'll never take that back. I love you. I love you so much," she whispered a tear falling down her face.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry that I was so stupid. I will never do something like that ever again." He promised, looking into her eyes.

"How can I know that for sure? You've said that I was the only–"

"I am sure. You are the only one for me."

"Can you prove that I can trust you again?" He shakes his head.

"I don't think so, other than showing you how I feel about you. I love you. If you choose to leave, I'd wait for you. We don't have to be together, not right away, not until you're ready."

"I'll never be ready" she whispered, her voice weak.

"Then, I'll always be waiting. I'll do anything for you, and I know right now the best thing for me to do is let you go" he smiled softly, placing a kiss goodbye on my forehead.

Caroline left New Orleans that day and travelled the world, she would occasionally visit New Orleans, and true to his words Klaus waited. Forever and always.

* * *

So not really a happy ending but not a bad one either! Please let me know what you thought, comment, review, request and if you are waiting for your prompt to appear bear with me for a couple more days and hopefully I can start pumping out stories like crazy!x


	13. Klaroline : Gods and Monsters

This request was from **ZodiacsKlaroline**, which was:

Caroline how about making her a Goddess (Liz's one to) that's acting as a baby vampire who just so happens to be pregnant with Klaus child (5-11 episode). And when she finds out about the were-slut Klaus and NOLA will feel her wrath. Don't really care what you do with Hailey.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline stood in front of her white antiqued framed floor mirror. She was dressed in a light blue chiffon high low dress standing side on. She ran her hand down her belly and giggled as she reached her lower belly where she could feel her baby's life force.

For years now she had been pretending to be the human Caroline Forbes who turned into her vampire unfortunately shortly after she turned 18. But unbeknownst to everyone except her mother Liz she was actually goddess. Oya to be exact. She was seen as the warrior-spirit of wind, lightening, fire, fertility and magic. Her temperament is what caused her and her mother to move to the small town of Mystic Falls.

What happened last time you ask? She had caught her boyfriend cheating on her and she created one of her infamous hurricane and later a tornado to hit his house as well as the girl he was kissing's house.

"Caroline" Liz called out, walking into her room with an amount of grace only achieved by a goddess.

"Yes mum?" she answered, smiling at her reflection.

"Whose the father?" Liz stood behind her smiling fondly at her daughter.

"Klaus" she said hesitantly.

"Caroline" her mother said softly "did you not hear what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline spun around to look at her mother worriedly.

"Klaus" Liz started but stopped, trying to think about how to tell her daughter that the father of her child is also the father of Hayley's child.

"Klaus slept with that Hayley girl a few months ago and as you know Klaus has the ability to have children, as does Hayley. I guess what I am trying to tell you is that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child too." Liz said softly, watching tears form in Caroline's eyes which then rolled down her cheek.

"He slept with the girl that ruined my relationship with Tyler! The one who snapped my neck!" Caroline shouted, all around Mystic Falls the sky darkened and the wind was whipping around, blowing away anything that wasn't nailed down.

"Caroline calm down!" Liz shouted as her daughter went into a trance like state, "OYA!" Caroline's eyes opened and there was an odd sense of calm throughout Mystic Falls all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, I have something I need to do" she said stoically, then vanished before Liz could stop her. Caroline ended up in front of Klaus' plantation home and knocked on the door.

"Miss Forbes?" Elijah answered the door, surprised to see Caroline there.

"Elijah, where is Klaus? I want to talk to him" she said nicely, deciding to be as civil as possible.

"He is in the back at the moment, please come" Elijah brought her out the French doors at the back of the house and she saw Klaus talking to Hayley and laughing.

"Niklaus! You have company!" Elijah shouted out so Klaus could here him. Klaus turned and his face turned into one full of shock at the sight of the blonde that had been plaguing his mind.

"Caroline" he said when she flashed over to stand in front of him.

"Klaus" she said then looked over at Hayley sneering, "were-bitch."

"Caroline" Hayley said, fear rolling off her, sensing how volatile Caroline was.

"Go stand at the door but don't leave, don't run, don't talk and don't disobey my orders. If you do you will carve that baby out of your stomach and then kill yourself for doing so" Caroline compelled, Hayley repeated her words then stood by the door. Her mind telling her to run but her body didn't dare move.

"Caroline" Klaus growled "take the compulsion off." He demanded.

"I don't think you are in a position to be mad at me! What happened to 'I fancy you'? What happened to waiting 'however long it takes'? You lied to me and you slept with the one person in this world who has ruined mine" She shouted, fighting back. There was a crack of lightening that landed on a spot a few feet away from them.

"Caroline you weren't my girlfriend in fact you weren't my friend so I don't see why you are so mad" Klaus said trying to reign in his anger.

"No but you can't go around claiming you love someone and then you get someone else pregnant." She accused. The wind started blowing around them and the skies opened up, rain falling all around them, trees set on fire.

"What is going on Nik?" Bekah shouted from where she was by Hayley.

"I don't know" he shouted back.

"I guess I should probably tell you what's going on." Caroline said, everyone's attention on her "I am the goddess Oya, and I have been posing as Caroline Forbes for years now. Let's just say when I am angry things don't work out so well."

"You're doing this? Because I had a meaningless one night stand with some girl and got her pregnant?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"Is that what I am to you? A meaningless one night stand that you got pregnant?" She said, tears falling yet again.

"What? What do you mean…" then Klaus heard it, he sensed it, a small thrumming coming from Caroline's womb, "you're pregnant."

"Yes" she breathed out "I am. And I was so overjoyed with the fact I would be having it with you. Not anymore. Klaus Mikaelson. I hate you" Caroline spat out the last three words. All of a sudden flashes of their past, his promises flashed in her mind making her livid.

It was in the news days later, "Hurricane Caroline Hits New Orleans". Caroline had hit Hayley with lightening multiple times, her anger getting the best of her. Of course Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had lived but that's not what pissed her off. What pissed her off was that Klaus was mad at her but at the same time trying to get close to her to make up for his mistake with Hayley.

He proposed, asked her on dates, sent her gifts, everything in an attempt to win her back but she was Oya, under goddess of the Niger River. She brought chaos everywhere she went. She had the ability to give life but more often then not she took it. She wasn't going to forgive him easily. A few years down the line she went to London, appeared in front of his cottage with a little blonde boy by her side.

"I thought it was time to meet your son" she said, tugging the little boy from hiding behind her legs, "this is Bill Finnick Mikaelson. And he is already twice the man you are." They spent the day talking, playing with Bill and catching up. She decided to give him another shot. And no one would have guessed that they would spend the rest of eternity by each others sides.

* * *

Please let me know what you think and I hope I didn't disappoint :) Comment, review and request please :) x


	14. Kolaroline : Held at Gunpoint

I don't really get a lot of KolxCaroline ones so I had to just go with it :) Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline ran over to Kol threw her arms around his neck, her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she pulled back, her hands cupped his cheeks and she looked over his face.

"Care. Care! I'm fine" Kol chuckled, placing his hands on top of hers.

"Good" she breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. Then her face went serious, she lifted her clutch and started hitting him.

"Ow, ow Care what the hell?" Kol asked fighting off the hits.

"You idiot! You could have died in there! Do you know how worried I was about you?!" she screamed, tears falling down her face. Soon she stopped hitting him and her tear floodgates opened, Kol pulled her into him and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, "it's okay, I'm here." He soothed her.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again" she said sternly.

"I promise" he said kissing her on the forehead.

~2 hours earlier~

Caroline stood in line for the check out till when all of a sudden she felt a shift in the atmosphere and an eerie chill. She reached the check out where a teenage boy was sat with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Miss" he greeted, scanning her items which she was packing.

"Good morning, how are you?" she conversed when all of a sudden 3 men came in and locked the door behind them, and the man behind her in the line drew a gun.

"Alright everyone on the ground!" he shouted. Caroline slowly knelt on the ground silently.

"Keep quiet! And give us your phones" another one called, walking around and collecting their phones. Caroline pulled hers out and pressed a silent button on hers before handing it over. After grabbing everyone's phones they forced them to stand against the glass walls of the shop essentially creating a human barricade.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot" another one called out. Caroline let tears fall down her face. She looked down at her ring finger which bore a engagement ring. The night before Kol had proposed and she had said yes without hesitation. She snuck out this morning to get the things to make her fiancé breakfast which seemed she would never do. After a half an hour the police were trying to make contact and the gun men were refusing. They grabbed all the money out of the till and from everyone's bags.

They were in there for about another hour and fifteen minutes before something finally happened.

"Gentlemen this is Sergeant Kol Mikaelson here and I would like to offer you a trade. A blonde woman by the name of Caroline for me. I will come in unarmed and no one will fire, in fact you could receive a large ransom as I know some valuable government secrets." Caroline heard him speak through a megaphone. His speech made the men huddle and share whispers before they spoke up.

"Deal. Come in now, have one type of weapon on you and you will have a massacre on your hands. Which one of you is Caroline?" the leader shouted. Caroline whimpered and raised her hand. He gestured to the door with his gun and she slowly moved towards it. Kol walked up to the door without his usual swagger. No that disappeared the minute Caroline signalled her panic button on her phone. He pushed the door open and saw Caroline standing next to it shaking like a Chihuahua.

One of the men walked over and patted him down, confirming that he didn't bring anything in. Of course he normally would but he wouldn't do it now because there was too high a risk that Caroline would get hurt. Caroline walked to him and was about to hug him when a gun sounded and Caroline let out a scream. She had been shot in the arm, luckily it was just a deep graze.

"Caroline go!" Kol pushed her to the door, forcing her to place a firm grip on her bleeding arm. Once Caroline was out he turned to the men and shouted.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted, moving towards the men even though their guns were pointed at him, "that was my fiancée you shot. And now. Now you're going to pay." And he fought them hand to hand just like his older brother Nik taught him. No one messed with his family. He didn't stop until all of the men were on the floor surrendering and begging for mercy. He unlocked the door and let all of the civilians flood out before he left and was wrapped in his fiancée's arms. Where she belonged in his. And he belonged in hers.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :) Comment, review and request please :) x


	15. Klaroline : If I Knew

This request was from **Sca Winter**, which was :

If I knew by Bruno Mars

* * *

_Oh Oh Oh I was a city boy  
Right into danger's where I'd always run  
A boy who had his fun  
But I wouldn't have done_

_all the things that I have done  
If I knew one day you'd come_

Caroline jumped off the bus, the night before was a night of chaos. She called off her engagement at her engagement party. The next second she packed a bag and ran off. She had been traveling for close to 12 hours, finally arriving in the suburbs of Manhattan. The reason for her calling off her engagement to Matt? The man she was eternally in love with, the man who left her texted her three words and she knew she had to be with him. **I Love You.**

The man in question was one Niklaus Mikaelson, he was from up town New York and had been passing through their quirky little town of Mystic Falls whilst on business. They spent a week together, both falling deeply in love. But when Caroline told him he retracted back behind his walls and claimed he had to go back, filling her head with false promises.

6 years later and not a word came from him, Caroline forced herself to move on and just when her heart had healed of the hole he punctured in it, he had to text her those three words. So she went to him.

She walked around and finally came to his last known address, she knew it from sending him letters. Ones he never replied to. She knocked on the door and was greeted with his elder brother Elijah.

"Hello Miss, may I help you?" the eldest Mikaelson asked politely.

"Um, I'm here to see Klaus?" she tilted her head to the side and gave him a small smile.

"Of course please come in" he opened the door wider and then lead her through the house. They arrived in the sitting room which was vacant except the little 5 year old blonde boy who was the spitting image of his dad.

"George, where's your daddy?" Elijah asked, Caroline's eyes widened and started watering. She silently cursed and blinked furiously to prevent the tears from escaping.

"In the kitchen" the child said then turned to Caroline, "who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Caroline" she said softly, sending him a smile.

"I'm George!" he said proudly before turning back to his colouring book.

"This way Miss Caroline" Elijah lead her to the kitchen.

_Now baby, now baby, now baby  
Oh oh I, I know it breaks your heart  
To picture the only one you wanna love  
In someone else's arms_

They walked in and she was greeted with the sight of Klaus holding a brunette in his arms swaying softly before placing a kiss on each others lips that quickly turned heated. They broke apart when Elijah cleared his throat.

"Elijah, brother you really have the worst timing" Klaus growled, having not turned to look at them, his gaze still steady on the brunette who was smiling up at him.

"If you would have removed your gaze from your wife for one second, you would have realised that you have a guest, a Miss Caroline" Klaus' head snapped in Elijah's direction but Caroline was already gone, running to the door. Tears streamed down her face, her heart sore, ripping yet again. She cursed herself for being so stupid, believing that for one second he could love her. She made it out the door and started walking away. She heard the sound of footsteps pounding the pavement but didn't stop.

"Caroline!" Klaus called, running after her. He couldn't believe that she had come after 6 years apart, he wanted to know why she had come to find him. He remembered leaving her, for being scared. Knowing he wasn't good enough for her. So he found someone else.

_But I wouldn't have done  
All the things that I have done  
If I knew one day you'd come_

Klaus caught up and moved in front of her causing her to stop midstride, she directed her gaze at the ground. Not having the strength to stop crying. To look at the man who owned her heart only to break it multiple times.

"Caroline" he said softly "look at me please." He waited but she didn't make a move to look up so he put his fingers under her chin and softly tilted her face up. His heart ached when he saw that she was crying, yet again, because of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"Making a mistake" she said softly through her tears.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I got your text and I was stupid enough to believe it" she shook her head, letting out a sad chuckle.

"What text?"

"This one" she showed him her phone with the text called up, his eyes softened.

"I was drunk that night sweetheart" he apologised, "I didn't even know I did that."

"Oh god" she cried softly, "I'm such an idiot. God, how can I be so stupid?" She pushed past him and kept walking. Walking back home. Walking back to Matt, the one man who treasured her more than Klaus ever did.

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

"I broke off my engagement for you Klaus! I got that and my heart sang with joy. The man who has been holding my heart for the past 6 years. Given me nothing but radio silence finally acknowledged my love and what I thought was his love for me. Only for me to find out that it didn't even take you a year to move on, get married. Have a fucking child Nik! That is why I'm an idiot" she shouted, tired of being played with and messed about. She pushed past him ignoring his calls for her.

_Naw baby, naw baby, naw baby  
Oh baby please let's leave the past behind us  
So that we can go where love will find us  
It will find us_

4 years later and Caroline was living in New York with her husband. She had met Damon at a coffee shop she worked at hoping to save up enough money to go traveling. They hit it off immediately and no more that 1 year later he proposed to her. They just had a baby girl who was now 1 years old who they called Ella. She was walking out of a coffee shop when a little boy nearly knocked her over.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, looking up at her apologetically then his eyes lighting up when he noticed the baby in her arms, "is that a baby!" She chuckled then nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Ella" she smiled then moved over to the side out of peoples way, the boy following her. She bent down so she was kneeling so that the boy could see her.

"She's pretty!" he said, looking at the peaceful baby who was fast asleep on her mothers shoulder, "I'm-"

"George!" a familiar British accent called out angrily, the boy turned around and saw his father storming towards him "you can't just run off like that!"

"Sorry dad, but look at the baby" he said pointing up at Ella now that Caroline was back to standing. Klaus looked up to where his son was pointing and found a shocked Caroline holding a baby girl in her arms.

"Caroline" he breathed out, not knowing what to say.

"No, I think her name is Ella" George mumbled confusedly.

"No silly," Caroline giggled, "that's my name. I know your dad from… a long time ago."

"You have a daughter? I didn't even know you got married" he said softly, taking in a mother Caroline. He had to admit motherhood suited her.

"Yeah she's just turned one and I didn't exactly know you had gotten married" Caroline said defensively, her walls going up now that he was near her, "any way I should get going. Damon is waiting for us." With that she said bye to George, sent Klaus a look then walked off into the busy streets of New York.

_I know most girls would leave me  
But I know that you believe me_

_Baby I..I wish we were seventeen  
So I could give you all the innocence  
That you give to me_

Caroline was at one of Damon's corporate events wandering around. Damon had excused himself for a while leaving Caroline to entertain herself. She came across the library and walked in, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Klaus standing there, his eyes glassy.

"Klaus?" she asked softly, approaching him cautiously.

"Caroline" he replied, turning to look at her. His breath was taken away when he saw her in the form fitting purple dress.

"Are you okay?" she put her hand on his arm and felt electricity shoot through her.

"Hayley just asked for a divorce" he said looking down at her hand which was rubbing small circles on his arm.

"Oh Klaus" she brought him into a hug which he returned gripping her like he was holding on for dear life, "I am so sorry."

"Why did I ever leave you?" he mumbled into her hair, Caroline's eyes betrayed her and tears started falling down.

"I don't know but I really wish you didn't" she admitted, "we could've been happy, had a baby, gotten married, been a family."

"If I could go back" he started and she finished for him.

"I would have done it differently too" she said rubbing circles on his back.

_No I wouldn't have done  
All the things that I have done  
If I knew one day you'd come  
If I knew one day you'd come_

Caroline had been there for him through the divorce, helping him with George and getting his life on track. He was equally there for her when she found out about the doctors finding a tumour in Damon's brain. He helped her with the costs and researched possible treatments. In the end he passed in his sleep while Caroline held on to him.

They spent a lot of time dancing around each other, Caroline not ready to move on because she had just lost Damon but also afraid of opening her heart for Klaus yet again. They continued this dance until they were well into their eighties. They were in the same nursing home, Klaus had snuck into Caroline's room to visit her. She was no longer mobile so she stayed in bed all day. He sat in the chair next to her, holding her hand.

"I love you" he finally admitted out loud, she responded with a light squeeze to his hand.

"I never stopped" she said honestly, closing her eyes. They both passed in their sleep that night, George and Ella had been notified and knowing each other from their childhoods supported each other. On one night where her mother's death hit her particularly hard George left his date and went over to her house, pulling her into him and comforting her.

A few years later they grew closer and eventually fell in love with each other.

"I love you" Ella said smiling at him.

"I love you too." He whispered, not willing to make the same mistake his father did all those years ago.

* * *

Please let me know what you think and I hope I didn't disappoint :) Comment, review and request please :) x


	16. Klaroline : Hi I'm Henry

This request was from **Tinella**, which was:

Caroline is pregnant after the woods and goes to NOLA for Klaus. Hayley's baby was not Klaus and Klaus is with Genevieve now. Care sees Klaus with Gen and doesn't tell Klaus. Ten years later she comes back to Nola and 10 year old Henrik comes too. Gen is still alive and knows about Care because Klaus called her name once during the you know what. Klaus finds henry and thinks he is lost so he brings him to his house so they could find his mom. They bond. And make Caroline an active character in this don't just mention this

* * *

"You know you really shouldn't be out here on your own, you know things that go bump in the night and what not" a voice called from behind Henry, he spun around and came face to face with a tall man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry, it's just… My mum said that the street life in New Orleans was something to be seen" he explained lamely, looking around for Caroline.

"Your mother's a smart woman, now, where is she?"

"Um… I'm not sure, I was walking behind her and then I stopped to watch the magician and now I can't seem to find her" he peered around Klaus looking for the blonde locks.

"Well what does she look like?" Klaus asked trying to get the attention of the boy.

"She has blonde wavy hair, tall. Ummm… yeah" Henry finished lamely. They both looked around and found multiple people who fit the same description.

"Well mate, shall we go have a look around?" he asked, Henry looked at him cautiously remembering his mothers words 'don't trust strangers. Especially here'.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Henry said, panic filling his veins.

"Don't worry we can stay on the street where people can see you, I would never harm anyone" Klaus said, choosing to evade the fact that he killed as a living.

"Okay" Henry said after a minutes contemplation. Klaus and Henry wandered through the busy street keeping an eye out for his mum. Whenever Klaus say a blonde he would point her out and Henry would just shake his head and move on. What they didn't know was a few blocks away his mum was wandering the streets calling out for him.

"Henry! Henry!" Caroline called out, panic filling her veins due to the fact that she couldn't see her son. She had brought him here because he was getting more and more inquisitive about seeing his father. So she finally gave in and brought him to New Orleans where she last heard Klaus was. She was nervous about approaching Klaus and admitting that he had a son all along and she had kept him away for ten years but what she still really couldn't believe was the fact that she got pregnant.

~Ten Years Ago~

Caroline woke up at seven with a churning stomach and raced to the bathroom to throw up. It had been a few weeks since her little tryst with Klaus in the forest and that memory was still very much alive and playing through her head on a loop. Brushing aside those thoughts she went on through the day, planning, saving the damsel in distress from everything ranging from death to a paper cut and of course day dreaming about the lush British accent that flowed from the plush inviting lips of the almighty original hybrid Klaus.

The next few days were the exact same but what Caroline really couldn't fathom was the constant vomiting. She'd have thought herself pregnant but she laughed at the thought but the one human part of her forced her to get a test. To take it. And when she saw that little plus sign she couldn't help but smile out of joy. She was having a baby. A baby with Klaus.

That bit had her feelings at a cross road. On one hand she was afraid of his reaction, the fear he would reject her, knowing her heart would stop altogether and on the other hand she couldn't wait to tell him and for them to be together. And that is when she realised just how deep her feelings for Klaus were. She immediately left for New Orleans, upon arrival she realised she had no idea where he was, so she wandered around the streets until she came up to a bar. She walked in and sat at the bar about to order alcohol until she realised that it was bad for the baby so opted for water instead. She heard his voice and immediately perked up, she was about to turn to look at him when she heard his conversation.

"I swear I will kill Hayley for deceiving me about being pregnant with my child" Klaus growled, slumping in the booth so his back was facing Caroline's direction.

"No you won't" a feminine voice chided.

"Genevieve if I didn't love you and care about your opinion she would be dead" Klaus muttered before placing a kiss on the red heads lips. Caroline felt her heart break and her excitement diminish, she flashed out of the bar taking deep breaths. Klaus had moved on with the Genevieve woman, he had slept with Hayley. He didn't love her. He didn't intend to wait however long it takes because at the end of the day Caroline was everyone's second choice.

~Current time~

"Excuse me Miss, but who are you looking for?" a familiar voice called from behind Caroline, she spun around and saw the red head that was with Klaus.

"My son, Henry. He's ten about this tall, has soft blonde curls, blue eyes. Have you seen him?" Caroline rushed the description.

"No I haven't sorry, but I can help you look" Genevieve offered.

"Thanks" Caroline said before she continued walking.

"So what's your name?" Genevieve inquired whilst keeping an eye out for the boy.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes" she muttered.

"Wait. Forbes?" Genevieve stopped Caroline from walking by holding on her wrist.

"Yeah" Caroline said cautiously, eyeing Genevieve's hand on her, "why?"

"You're her. You're the girl that Klaus is in love with" Genevieve said in disbelief.

"How do you know about Klaus and me?" Caroline said, a sense of unease growing.

"I was with him 10 years ago, we started dating and then one night whilst he was making love to me he called me Caroline and told me how much he loved me" Caroline's jaw dropped at the information.

"I am guessing by the description of Henry and the fact that 10 years ago was when Klaus avoided every blonde woman that Henry is Klaus' child?" Genevieve asked nicely.

"Yeah" Caroline admitted softly, "please help me find him. This is New Orleans and Henry is only human. I couldn't live if he got hurt."

"Okay, I'll perform a tracking spell, first we should go somewhere more secluded, don't want any prying eyes" Genevieve motioned to the night walkers. Caroline nodded and they set off to perform the spell.

Whilst Caroline went off with Genevieve, Klaus and Henry were still walking around and Henry had started to cry.

"Hey mate, it's alright" Klaus said softly when he heard the boy sniffle.

"I want my mum" Henry cried into Klaus who picked Henry up and started walking in the direction of his apartment in the quarter.

"It's okay, listen Henry I am going to bring you to my apartment to get some food and you might be able to spot your mum on the streets okay" Henry nodded and rested his head against Klaus' shoulder. They arrived at the apartment and Klaus set Henry down on his feet and the boy immediately started walking around the space. Klaus watched Henry who was looking at everything with fascination, he stopped at the desk where Klaus had been painting the French Quarter at night.

"This is really good, did you do it?" Henry asked, turning to look at Klaus who was walking towards him.

"Yes I did" Klaus said slightly embarrassed.

"It's really good" Henry exclaimed "I paint and draw too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mum said I get that from my dad. She has a picture that he drew for her years ago and shows it to me sometimes. It's really cool." Henry babbled, reminding Klaus of a flaxen haired beauty from his past.

"Where is you dad?" Klaus asked out of interest.

"I don't know, I've never met him but I've heard a lot about him from my mum. This was a trip so I could meet him" Henry said matter of fact-ly before walking to the kitchen in search of food.

"I love these" Henry said picking up a box of pop tarts, "can I have one?" Klaus nodded and chuckled when he saw Henry jump with excitement. After Henry ate the pop tarts he turned to Klaus.

"What's your name?" Henry asked, realising he never asked for it.

"Nik" Klaus said, deciding to use the name his loved ones used. The one that didn't instil fear in people.

"Cool, I'm Henry" Henry shook Klaus' hand then sat in front of the TV. They sat watching TV for a while before Henry turned to Klaus and stared at him. Klaus felt the boy's gaze and turned to him, arching his eyebrow.

"Something wrong mate?"

"What do you think my dad's like?" Henry asked curiously, "I hope he's like you. You're cool."

"Thanks Henry, I am sure your father is an amazing man" Klaus said, unsure about what else he could say. They spoke for another hour or two, Klaus and Henry bonded over their interests and laughed over each others memories when there was a rapid succession of knocks on his door. Klaus walked over and swung it open, his heart skipping a beat and mouth gaping open when he saw Caroline on the other side of his door.

"Caroline?" Klaus breathed out.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked before remembering why she was there and pushing past him, "Henry?" Henry ran over to his mother and jumped into her embrace not letting go. Tears flowed down his face when her arms wrapped around him, he finally felt safe and comforted in her arms.

"Don't you dare go running off by yourself again Henry, you scared me" Caroline chided, tears blurring her vision. Her fear slowly faded as she held her son close.

"Sorry, I promise! I love you mum! I am sorry" Henry cried, his head going to the crook of her neck. Klaus cleared his throat after a few minutes and Caroline put Henry back down and looked over at him.

"Nik! This is my mum" Henry said happily.

"Hi Klaus" Caroline said softly.

"Hello love" he replied before looking at Henry.

"I guess now's the time to do it, seeing as you two have met, this is going to be a bit easier." Caroline started, Henry and Klaus looking at her. Caroline bent down on her knees to be eye level with Henry.

"Henry, this is Klaus, he's your father" Caroline smiled softly then looked at Klaus who was standing there wide-eyed, "Klaus. This is your son, Henry."

Henry launched himself at Klaus, tears falling.

"Hi dad" he whispered in Klaus' ear.

"Hello son" he said, hugging him back. After one more hour and half an hour of Caroline convincing Henry to sleep, Caroline and Klaus were standing outside on the balcony overlooking the quarter.

"So, I have a son and he's ours" Klaus said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you do" Caroline confirmed softly, "I'm sorry I kept him away for so long."

"Why did you?" Klaus asked angrily.

"You were busy here Klaus, in fact I stupidly came here to claim my love for you and the fact we were going to have a baby when I saw you with Genevieve and found out that you slept with Hayley. I guess I felt betrayed and hurt so I ran because it was a lot easier than facing you" Caroline admitted angrily.

"You love me?" Klaus asked surprised, Caroline's cheeks tinted red and she turned away from his gaze.

"I don't know" she said softly, "I can't allow my self to do that because I have Henry to think about. I am not about to admit my love for you if you are just going to leave or find someone else to love."

"It has always been you love, Genevieve was a distraction but you" Klaus said seriously "you are the real deal and I am not about to lose you and Henry again."

"Then yes Klaus, I love you" she admitted and couldn't help the flood of joy when her lips touched his after 10 years of wanting.

On Henry's 18th birthday, Klaus and Caroline told him all about them and what they were, Henry chose to turn and live on eternity with them. Henry turned into the spitting image of Klaus and they were nearly the same person except where Klaus still had darkness, Henry had Caroline's light and he shone bright.

* * *

Please let me know what you think and I hope I didn't disappoint you :) Comment, review, request :) x


End file.
